Le vrai visage de Severus Rogue
by kawaii-Shina
Summary: ATTENTION SPOILERS TOME 6 Severus en cavale, Hermione à sa poursuite...Saura t elle découvrir le vrai visage de son ancien professeur? Hermione ne pourra t elle pas finalement être sa rédemption?
1. Prologue

**ATTENTION : cette fic contient de nombreux SPOILERS concernant le tome 6...Je vous aurai prévenus. Mais malgré cet avertissement présent en début de résumé, il se trouve qu'un lecteur en a quand même lu le contenu …Donc je le place ci-dessous pour éviter à l'avenir tout malentendu…**

**

* * *

**

**Le vrai visage de Severus Rogue**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes,**_

_**j'ai eu fini ma fic "je l'aurai, miss Granger" ce matin, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en commencer une autre. L'idée me trote dans la tete depuis que j'ai lu le tome 6 pendant l'été...Je vais enfin pouvoir la mettre sur papier! J'espère qu'entre temps, personne n'aura eu la meme idée de scenario... **_

**_Résumé : Alors que tout le monde est persuadé de la trahison de Rogue, Hermione, elle, se pose des questions sur son ancien professeur. Trop de choses lui font penser qu'il s'agit d'un assassinat déguisé et ordonné par Albus lui même._**

**_Couple: Severus Rogue/ Hermione Granger_**

**_Rating : M _**

**_Disclaimer: je ne possède ni les personnages, ni l'univers d'Harry Potter, ils sont la propriété de la génialissime JK Rowling_**

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Shina**_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Il était innocent. Elle le savait. C'était impossible autrement…Sinon pourquoi le plus grand sorcier lui aurait-il fait confiance ? Bien sûr, Albus pouvait se tromper. Mais Hermione n'en était pas persuadée. Il y avait là un mystère qu'il lui fallait lever…pour comprendre la mort de Dumbledore et pour consoler Harry.

Depuis des semaines, son ami maigrissait à vue d'œil, il ne parlait presque plus, ne mangeait presque plus, ne travaillait plus, n'allait quasi plus en cours et passait ses journées allongé sur son lit à fixer le plafond. S'il était vraiment l'Elu, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Même les professeurs ne savaient pas quoi faire pour lui faire prendre conscience qu'il fallait continuer. Le ministre de la magie en personne était venu le trouver dans son dortoir afin qu'il reprenne un peu de vigueur. Rien n'y faisait. Personne ne savait ce que c'était que d'entendre sans cesse la voix suppliante d'Albus… « Severus, s'il vous plaît »…Personne ne savait ce que c'était que de voir la détresse dans ses yeux bleus éteints. Personne n'arriverait à faire sortir de son esprit la vision de Dumbledore basculant par-dessus de la balustrade. Personne ne pourrait jamais tirer de sa mémoire cette lumière verte jaillissant de la baguette de celui qu'Albus considérait comme son propre fils…celle lumière verte qui avait touché le sorcier en plein coeur. Sans Dumbledore, Harry ne voyait aucune raison de continuer. La seule chose qui l'animait encore était son désir de vengeance…Il ferait payer ce traître, ce salaud qui se prétendait prince alors qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un déchet, une ordure,…

Ils avaient tous trois beaucoup pleuré. Ils ne pouvaient y croire. Dans un premier temps, Hermione avait eu envie de tuer Rogue, de l'étriper vif…Mais après quelques semaines, sa raison avait refait surface et elle s'était demandée pourquoi …pourquoi ne les avait-il pas tués elle et Luna, pourquoi il s'était contenté de bloquer les sorts d'Harry en lui donnant des conseils, pourquoi il avait réagi si vivement quand Harry l'avait traité de trouillard…Trop de questions restaient sans réponses, même si Harry semblait l'avoir catalogué définitivement au rang de mangemort invétéré et sans cœur.

Pour son ami, pour l'aider à refaire surface, elle devait mener son enquête…Peu importe le danger, si personne ne réagissait maintenant, l'Elu ne serait bientôt plus qu'une légende et les chances de vaincre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom seraient réduites à néant.

C'est après avoir rassemblé quelques informations sur les mangemorts, après avoir subtilisé à Harry sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte des Maraudeurs, qu'Hermione boucla son sac-à-dos et quitta le château par un des nombreux passages secrets. Tout ce qu'elle avait laissé, c'était un mot, plus énigmatique que les prophéties de Trelawney.

_Harry, Ron,_

_Je m'absente quelques temps. J'éviterai de vous dire la raison profonde de cette absence au cas où cette lettre tomberait entre de mauvaises mains. Sachez seulement que je veux clarifier certaines choses au sujet de la mort de Dumbledore. _

_Votre Amie qui pense très fort à vous et qui vous aime,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Harry, je t'ai emprunté ta carte pour sortir du château ainsi que ta cape d'invisibilité. J'en prendrai grand soin._

_P.S.2 : pardonnez-moi de ne rien vous avoir dit, mais vous ne m'auriez pas laissée faire…_

* * *

_**Alors, le début vous plait? C'est un peu court, mais c'est juste pour introduire...Faites moi part de vos impressions**_

_**bisous**_


	2. Hermione dans l'Impasse du Tisseur

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Tout d'abord: mille mercis pour vos reviews! je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à en recevoir autant juste pour l'épilogue...J'étais aux anges :) ...au paradis :)**

**Ensuite, je voulais vous signaler que je répondrai à vos reviews la semaine prochaine étant donné que j'ai (encore) pris du retard dans mon travail **

**Aussi, je voulais vous dire que j'ai placé le résumé de l'histoire dans l'épilogue étant donné qu'un lecteur a eu la bêtise de continuer à lire malgré les avertissements de spoiler...Enfin, c'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé aux novices qui ignorent peut-être la signification de ce terme...avouez que c'est embêtant pour un fan d'HP n'ayant pas encore lu le tome 6 et qui décide de lire des fanfictions...L'évènement est clos, du moins je l'espère, et si on me retrouve un jour étranglée ou poignardée, souvenez-vous qu'un certain reviewerm'en voulait énormément... :-pCa pourrait aider à faire avancer l'enquête...**

**Bon, j'ai assez parlé, je vous laisse à votre lecture...**

**bisous**

**Shina**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Hermionedans l'Impasse du Tisseur**

* * *

Hermione ne savait pas par où commencer et la tâche lui parut plus ardue que prévue. Son ancien professeur pouvait être n'importe où. Et à l'heure qu'il était, il devait déjà être loin et bien caché. Elle opta donc pour une recherche de tous les endroits par lesquels il aurait pu passer. 

_Où aurais-je été à sa place…. ?_ se demandait-elle

La première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit, fut l'allée des embrumes…Certes, il n'était pas certain que Rogue y ait été, mais elle pourrait peut-être obtenir quelques renseignements. Elle se dirigea alors sur le chemin de traverse. Quand elle fut arrivée devant l'allée des embrumes, son habillement lui parut soudain aux antipodes des valeurs esthétiques de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à pénétrer cet endroit. Elle décida donc de faire demi-tour et de se rendre chez madame Guipure _« Prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers »._ Celle-ci reconnu immédiatement Hermione et lui demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas à Poudlard.

- « J'ai besoin d'un déguisement pour une soirée… » répondit Hermione en regrettant de n'avoir pas fait preuve de plus de subtilité quant à sa discrétion.

La vendeuse sembla trouver cela tout à fait normal et se contenta de demander

- « Bien bien, miss. Et que vous faut-il comme déguisement ? »

Hermione réfléchit un instant, un doigt posé sur les lèvres et le regard au plafond, avant de dire :

- « Il me faudrait une sorte de cape qui me permette d'être méconnaissable…Quelque chose d'assez long, et qui cache également mon visage… Il faudrait que ce ne soit pas trop féminin, aussi…»

La vendeuse leva un sourcil, l'air sceptique :

- « J'ose espérer que vous ne comptez pas vous déguiser en mangemort… »

Hermione la rassura et madame Guipure disparut alors dans l'arrière boutique de son magasin. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard portant dans les bras un morceau de tissus noir qui paraissait tellement immense qu'il aurait pu couvrir à lui seul Crabbe et Goyle.

- « Ca devrait faire l'affaire. Tenez, essayez-le »

Hermione enfila la cape et plaça le capuchon sur sa tête. Il retombait légèrement ce qui plongeait son visage dans une totale obscurité sans pour autant gâcher sa vision. Il était assez long pour cacher ses pieds et la fermeture ventrale était assez commode. Hermione se regarda dans la glace et se demanda en effet si les mangemorts ne venaient pas se fournir ici tellement la ressemblance était frappante. La seule chose qui différait était le capuchon, nettement plus court que celui des serviteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui.

- « C'est parfait », dit-elle avant de régler la vendeuse et de sortir du magasin.

Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, elle se cacha à un angle de rue et enfila la cape. C'est ainsi vêtue qu'elle pénétra dans l'allée des embrumes.

Les gens étaient étranges et morbides. Il lui semblait reconnaître enfin le portrait que se faisaient les moldus des sorcières et de leur monde : nez crochus, teint cireux, cheveux et vêtements sales, regards machiavéliques…Hermione n'était pas à son aise. Elle aurait tout donné pour se trouver à cent lieues de là. Cependant, pour Harry, elle continua. Elle examinait les enseignes, plus glauques les unes que les autres et finit par entrer dans une taverne du nom de « Cyclope ». Quant elle vit le barman, Hermione comprit le pourquoi de l'enseigne. Il n'avait en effet qu'un seul œil, l'autre étant caché par un bandeau de cuir. Elle s'assit au bar et appliqua en douce sa baguette contre sa gorge afin de se doter d'une voix plus masculine. Quand l'homme lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait, elle indiqua une bouteille du doigt, sans savoir vraiment ce que c'était. L'homme à côté d'elle avait l'air d'apprécier…et puis de toute façon, elle ne boirait pas la moindre goutte des breuvages qu'on servait ici. Mais vu qu'il ne fallait pas avoir l'air trop suspect, elle préférait opter pour la tactique du caméléon.

Elle observa l'endroit pendant de nombreux jours. Elle loua une chambre sur le chemin de traverse sous une fausse identité. Chaque soir, elle revenait dans la taverne du Cyclope et observait les habitués du bar. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et qu'aucune information potable ne parvenait jusqu'à elle, elle commençait à prendre conscience de la sottise de sa décision. C'était dangereux, beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle. Qui sait ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Tant qu'on la prendrait pour un homme, elle éviterait cependant quelques désagréments. Et puis de toute façon, la salle était assez pleine de prostituées pour qu'on évite de la harceler. Elle refusa poliment lorsqu'une jeune femme, à peine plus âgée qu'elle, lui lança un regard aguicheur en lui montrant son décolleté plongeant.

_NON MAIS_, pensa Hermione, choquée, avant de plaindre mentalement la jeune fille.

Les clients étaient tous plus bizarres et effrayants les uns que les autres. C'était incontestablement un autre monde.

Ce soir là, après une demi-heure, elle décida d'entamer la conversation avec le barman, derrière lequel se trouvait un portrait de Dumbledore. Un couteau avait été enfoncé sans cérémonie dans le crâne de l'ancien directeur. Hermione avait fini par s'habituer aux discours pro mangemort tenus en ces lieux.

- « Une chance qu'on en soit débarrassé », se força à dire Hermione en indiquant la photo, sa baguette pointée sur sa gorge pour changer sa voix

La bouche du barman s'étira alors en un affreux sourire

- « Un sacrée veine, ouais ! Ce Rogue est un grand homme…Il ne pouvait pas mieux prouver sa loyauté envers notre maître…Dire que ce vieux fou le croyait de son côté…Quel idiot ! », ricana-t-il, l'air envieux.

Hermione frissonna. Que faisait-elle donc là à parler avec un personnage aussi affreux. Elle sentait la sueur perler à son front et ses mains commencer à trembler.

Elle se força encore à parler

- « Il doit avoir maintenant la meilleure place auprès du…maître », osa-t-elle

- « Ho pour l'instant je ne crois pas qu'il vive la grande vie… », dit-il l'air dépité, « Avec tout le bordel que ce meurtre à foutu au ministère…Il a plutôt intérêt à se cacher pendant quelques mois…En attendait qu'Il soit de retour, en pleine forme… »

Hermione déglutit

- « C'est clair ! Il n'a sûrement pas encore la gloire qu'il mérite ! », s'entendit-elle dire d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne. Sur quoi elle ajouta : « je me demande bien où il se trouve à l'instant où je vous parle… »

Le barman parut désolé pour Severus et ajouta d'un air grognon

- « Personne ne le sait…Les sorciers de l'Impasse du Tisseur ne l'ont plus vu revenir qu'une seule fois chez lui depuis lors»

Hermione répéta la phrase dans sa tête pour retenir l'endroit et s'efforça de paraître désinvolte en disant :

- « C'est ce qu'on dit…je suppose qu'il attend que ça se calme un peu…» hasarda-t-elle

L'homme continua à lui parler, d'un air complice, du comment et pourquoi il savait l'endroit où résidait Severus. Il semblait avoir pas mal de contacts parmi les mangemorts.

Hermione resta encore une heure à parler avec le barman sans que celui-ci ne se doute de son identité. Quand elle rentra dans la chambre qu'elle louait, elle se jeta sur son lit, trop fatiguée pour penser à quoi que ce soit. Cependant, avant de s'endormir, elle se dit que demain, peut-être, elle aurait enfin retrouvé le professeur Rogue. Elle en avait marre de traîner dans ces endroits lugubres et morbides juste pour glaner ça et là une quelconque information. Même si elle ne savait pas comment elle allait aborder son ancien professeur, elle n'aspirait qu'à le retrouver et à rentrer au plus vite à Poudlard rassurer ses amis.

Hermione fut réveillée le lendemain par des pas et des voies provenant du couloir.

- « Elle doit encore être là, elle est rentrée dormir hier soir… »

C'était la voix de la femme qui lui avait loué la chambre quelques jours auparavant. Elle devait être accompagnée. Hermione se redressa brusquement dans son lit alors qu'elle entendit une clé se glisser dans la serrure. La cape d'invisibilité n'était pas loin. Elle prit la carte des maraudeurs posée sur sa table de nuit, son manteau de dissimulation et sa baguette, bondit hors du lit et eut tout juste le temps de se glisser sous la cape d'invisibilité avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre. Elle essaya de ne pas paniquer. Personne ne pouvait la voir. Le professeur McGonagall fit son entrée dans la chambre d'Hermione et scruta la pièce avec un œil de félin. Tout Poudlard devait être au courant de sa fugue…Ca n'allait pas faciliter les choses…Mais qui penserait aller la chercher chez Severus Rogue. Hermione tenta de contenir sa respiration afin qu'on ne l'entende pas et se glissa en dehors de la chambre alors que les deux femmes inspectaient les armoires et les moindres recoins de la chambre. Parvenue en dehors de l'auberge, l'air froid du matin lui fouetta les narines. Il ne devait pas encore être bien tard. Heureusement qu'elle s'était endormie habillée…Elle aurait ainsi la décence de ne pas se présenter chez son professeur en chemise de nuit…Elle devrait se passer du reste de ses affaires…tant pis…

Il faisait nuit noire quand elle arriva en face de la demeure de son professeur. Elle avait du demander maintes et maintes fois son chemin. Heureusement que cette impasse était connue de la plupart des moldus, Rogue ayant voulu habiter la rue la plus banale d'Angleterre. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie et la rue elle-même semblait morte. Elle s'avança vers la porte, toujours couverte par sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle frappa une fois. Personne ne répondit. Deux fois, toujours rien. Trois, puis quatre fois…aucune réponse. Elle posa sa baguette sur la porte et murmura :

- « Alohomora »

La porte s'ouvrit sous le sort et la jeune fille fut étonnée par tant de facilité. Hermione pénétra dans la maison obscure. Elle semblait vide. La Gryffondor tremblait de tous ses membres. C'est seulement après s'être assurée que l'occupant présumé était résolument absent qu'elle commença à se détendre et à inspecter les lieux de manière plus méthodique. Elle ne se serait pas attendue à un autre décor de la part de son professeur : tout avait l'air particulièrement négligé. _A l'image du propriétaire_ , pensa-t-elle en souriant pour elle-même. Elle visita la maison de la cave au grenier mais il n'y avait personne et pas le moindre indice. Après une heure, elle s'assit sur le fauteuil faisant face à l'âtre rempli de cendres froides et se mit à réfléchir. Comment allait-elle s'y prendre pour aborder Rogue. Et si elle se trompait…S'il était bel et bien un meurtrier…Que lui ferait-il ? La laisserait-il partir ? Certainement pas. S'il avait tué Dumbledore avec plaisir, elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il lui ferait à elle, la sang-de-bourbe, l'insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout…Elle essaya de chasser ces images de ses pensées et de se concentrer sur la manière dont elle allait parler à Rogue. S'il s'agissait d'un meurtre orchestré par Dumbledore lui-même ; elle pourrait lui tirer les vers du nez et lui faire avouer qu'il avait agit sous les ordres du directeur. Mais cela n'allait pas être chose facile, elle allait sans doute devoir transgresser plusieurs règlements…L'imperium n'était pas un sort des plus recommandables…Elle ne s'en servirait qu'en dernier recours…Elle avait d'abord prévu de lui parler sans aucun artifice. Si cela ne suffisait pas, elle avait également emporté un flacon de Veritaserum qu'elle conservait précieusement dans la poche de son manteau. Elle savait que c'était extrêmement risqué mais, pour Harry, elle était prête à tout.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle finit par s'assoupir, le visage reposant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et une de ses mains sortant négligemment de la cape d'invisibilité. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne pour s'apercevoir qu'Hermione Granger avait baissé sa garde. Personne…et surtout pas Severus Rogue qui, à des lieues de là, envisageait pourtant de venir récupérer quelques effets personnels en sa demeure.

La journée du lendemain passa extrêmement lentement pour Hermione. Elle s'était attendue à ce que Rogue soit absent, mais elle avait quand même espéré trouver un quelconque indice pour faire avancer son enquête. Au lieu de cela, elle était seule à errer dans une maison déserte et maussade. Elle en eut vite fait le tour. Tout ce qu'elle remarque fut cette odeur de renfermé et la décoration particulièrement vieillotte de l'endroit. Elle ne trouva aucune photo sur les murs, aucun signe rassurant qui aurait pu trahir qu'un être doué de sentiments avait réellement vécu en ces lieux. Les livres de la bibliothèque traitaient de potions…et de magie noire. Hermione frissonna et se demanda une fois de plus si elle ne s'était pas trompée dans son jugement…Non, même s'il était le plus désagréable des professeurs et même des personnes qu'elle connaissait, il ne pouvait pas avoir trahi Dumbledore…Il ne pouvait pas avoir tué de sang froid l'homme qui l'avait accueilli les bras ouverts, le seul être qui lui ait jamais témoigné un zeste d'attention…S'il avait un cœur, et il devait en avoir un, Hermione en était persuadée, il devait être incapable de lever la main sur son protecteur…A moins d'en avoir reçu l'ordre d'Albus lui-même…

Hermione passa un certain temps à méditer ainsi…tantôt elle se couchait sur le lit et fixait le plafond, à d'autres moments, elle préférait redescendre dans le living et fixer l'âtre d'un air lointain et distrait. Alors qu'elle se trouvait justement dans la chambre, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte de la table de nuit. Elle y trouva quelques livres, des flacons qui devaient certainement contenir des remèdes divers ainsi que des ustensiles étranges dont la jeune fille ignorait l'utilité. Parmi cet ensemble hétéroclite, Hermione piocha un papier jauni par les années et légèrement écorné : une photo. Sur celle-ci, elle pouvait voir une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, le regard noir, le teint livide et les traits assez grossiers, qui tenait par la main un jeune garçon au regard tout aussi sombre que celui de la femme qui devait être sa mère.

_Professeur Rogue_ , pensa immédiatement Hermione. Le bambin de 4 ou 5 ans, il n'en faisait aucun doute, était Severus Rogue. Elle retourna la photo et lut : _Eileen et Severus, 1964_. S'agissait-il donc de l'Eileen Prince qu'Hermione avait découverte l'année précédente ? La ressemblance était frappante. Cela concordait. Harry le lui avait dit…Severus Rogue était le fameux Prince au Sang-Mêlé…Son père était donc un modlu…et sa mère, cette sorcière, Eileen Prince. Hermione fourra la photo dans sa poche. Il était de toute façon peu probable que Rogue veuille revenir chercher ce souvenir.

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent dans la monotonie la plus barbante…Heureusement que la maison contenait encore quelques provisions, ce qui permit à Hermione de ne pas mourir de faim. Cependant, elle avait extrêmement envie d'une chose : se laver. Elle n'avait pas osé, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, se déshabiller dans cette demeure…Elle avait sans cesse l'impression d'être épiée, observée. Le soir du 4ème jour passé dans cette maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur, Hermione ne put plus se retenir. Elle se rendit donc dans la salle de bain assez rustique du premier étage et commença à se déshabiller. Elle se fit couler un bain et y entra avec délectation. Jamais la sensation de l'eau sur sa peau ne lui avait paru aussi agréable…Elle plongea avec délice sa tête dans l'eau…Elle s'empara ensuite du flacon de savon posé sur le rebord de la baignoire. Le parfum était masculin et elle essaya, l'espace d'une seconde, d'y retrouver l'odeur de son professeur. Elle se savonna, faisait perler avec bonheur des bulles de savon sur sa peau. Elle décida de rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu…De toute façon, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Severus Rogue observait la scène avec un mélange de panique et d'étonnement…Il était rentré, comme prévu, récupérer quelques affaires auxquelles il tenait…Etant donné qu'il ne reviendrait certainement plus ici… Mais qui était donc cette femme, dans sa baignoire ? Etait-ce un piège pour le prendre ? Il ne la voyait que de dos, sa chevelure mouillée plaquée contre son cou, l'eau ruisselant sur sa peau. A en juger par son aspect, elle ne devait pas être bien vieille. Il décida, après quelques minutes, de la prendre par surprise.

- « Petrificus totalus »

Hermione sentit son corps de raidir, la privant du moindre de ses mouvements. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été changée en statue…mais elle avait immédiatement reconnu la voix de Rogue. Elle se sentit mal, très mal. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide…Se faire prendre dans une position aussi délicate, alors qu'elle avait prévu que ce serait elle qui le prendrait…Tous ses plans lui semblaient vains désormais…Mais cela n'était rien à côté de la honte cuisante qu'elle ressentait à se trouver nue devant lui, et de plus dans la salle de bain de son professeur ! Elle l'entendit prononcer d'un ton amusé et pourtant glacial:

- « Tiens tiens…Savez-vous ce qu'un mangemort a l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il trouve une femme nue dans sa baignoire ? »

Elle entendit le bruit de ses robes se rapprocher alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle pour la voir de face. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il s'arrêta net et poussa un cri de stupeur :

- « GRANGER ? »

* * *

**Vous en pensez koa:-) ?**


	3. Doutes

**_Coucou chers lecteurs,_**

**_je vous remercie pour vos charmantes reviews...qui m'ont comme à l'habitude fait extremement plaisir! J'ai beaucoup de travail ce week end, mais le prochain sera plus relax et me permettra de répondre à vos (nombreuses) reviews et de poster quelques chapitres..._**

**_En attendant, je poste le chapitre 2._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_Bisous_**

**_Shina_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Doutes**

* * *

Hermione était glacée…tant de froid que d'effroi. Elle était déjà paralysée par la peur lorsque Rogue lui lança le petrificus. Il avait l'air à la fois étonné et enragé de la voir là, à prendre un bain dans SA baignoire. Elle voyait un tic nerveux agiter de temps à autre un coin de ses lèvres. Il avait vraiment l'air très en colère et faisait peur à voir. Elle était à sa merci et elle l'avait bien cherché. Il s'avança vers elle, les bulles masquant le corps de son élève lui en donnant l'audace. Il se plaça face à elle, à l'autre bout de la baignoire, s'agenouilla et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, interrogateurs. Hermione, pétrifiée par le sort, n'avait d'autre choix que celui d'affronter le regard du mangemort qui se tenait devant elle. Elle sentait son âme froide s'insinuer en elle telle un serpent et sonder chacune de ses pensées.

- « Que faites vous ici ? », demanda-t-il, lorsque la fureur dans ses yeux se fut un peu estompée.

La jeune Gryffondor ne pouvait pas répondre, chacun de ses muscles étant soumis à ce sort ridicule…mais efficace.

- « Laissez-moi voir », dit-il alors d'une voix glaciale en approfondissant encore son regard

Hermione ne pouvait même pas ciller…comment aurait-elle pu fermer ses paupières et empêcher cet homme de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle commençait à avoir froid et se demandait anxieusement ce qu'il lui ferait après avoir vu quelles étaient ses intentions. La tuer ? La violer ? Elle était peut-être lâche, mais elle aurait de loin préféré la première option…Elle le vit alors sourire sournoisement.

- « Pourquoi devrais-je vous tuer, Granger ? Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec vous…»

A ces paroles, Hermione commença à paniquer sérieusement. Et si elle s'était trompée ? Sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte les larmes commencèrent à glisser silencieusement sur son visage. Rogue n'en perdit pas moins son sourire sadique et continua l'inspection des pensées de son élève.

- « Quelle est la raison de votre venue ici ? Ne mentez pas ! Je le saurai !»

Hermione essayait de résister, mais il était plus doué qu'elle et elle le savait. Après quelques minutes, elle concéda à lui livrer ses pensées.

Il sourit.

- « Vous êtes presque aussi douée en occlumencie que votre ami Potter », se moqua-t-il

Mais alors qu'il voyageait dans ses pensées et au fur et à mesure que les intentions d'Hermione lui apparaissaient clairement, il devint de plus en plus livide et son sourire s'estompa.

Après quelques minutes, il se leva brusquement et sortit du champ de vision d'Hermione.

Elle ne pouvait plus le voir, mais elle sentait sa présence. L'air était électrique, la jeune fille pouvait presque percevoir la haine s'émaner de Rogue. Il brisa enfin le silence. Son ton se voulait sarcastique, mais sa voix avait changé. Il paraissait presque….troublé ? Impossible…

- « Vous êtes et resterez une parfaite idiote, Granger ! Quelle est donc cette manie gryffondorienne à vouloir voir le bien partout…Etre prête à risquer sa propre vie par foi ou par confiance…Vous êtes aussi stupide que… »

- DUMBLEDORE , hurla-t-elle intérieurement pour être certaine qu'il le perçoive

Il sursauta, ses traits se figèrent dans une affreuse grimace et il se mit à hurler :

- « N'EVOQUEZ PLUS CE NOM EN MA PRESENCE, PAR PAROLE OU PENSEE ! C'EN EST ENFIN FINI DE LUI ! FAITES VOUS A CETTE IDEE OU ALORS VOIR UN PSYCHOMAGE »

Son visage était crispé, ses yeux rougis par la haine, sa bouche écumant presque alors qu'il crachait ces paroles. Mais elle ne pouvait le voir. Hermione aurait voulu pouvoir se retourner, le regarder en face, voir la tête qu'il faisait en ce moment…essayer de chercher une once de regret dans son regard, un micron de tendresse dans ses traits….Mais non, elle était figée face au mur blanc devant elle et ne pouvait qu'attendre. Il reprit :

- « Votre geste est bien digne de votre maison, mais malheureusement pour vous, il s'avère que vous vous êtes fourrée la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'aux coude. Vous vous êtes encore cru supérieure à tout le monde, seule détentrice de la bonne réponse... »

Il revint alors se placer devant elle, devant le mur blanc.

-« Mais la réponse, Granger, c'est moi qui l'ai…et il se trouve que la vôtre est erronée…Si j'étais encore votre professeur, je n'hésiterais pas à vous envoyer en retenue pour cela… » ricana-t-il

Il pointa sa baguette sur elle. Hermione retint son souffle, le fixant d'un air désespéré.

- « Cependant, je ne suis plus votre professeur…je suis redevenu mangemort à part entière…le réalisez-vous ? La punition pour cette impertinence n'en sera que plus horrible… »

Elle pâlit.

- « Ne me dites pas que vous n'y aviez pas pensé…Ne me dites pas que vous pensiez que je vous accueillerais à bras ouverts… »

Son expression devint alors démente. Il lui lança un sort…qui s'avéra en fait être un contre-sort étant donné qu'elle se sentit enfin libre de ses mouvements. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réaliser, il la tira violemment par un bras et la fit sortir de la baignoire en hurlant :

- « SAVEZ VOUS QUI JE SUIS ? SAVEZ VOUS A QUI VOUS AVEZ A FAIRE ? »

Il la secouait tellement fort qu'elle entendit son bras craquer de manière inquiétante alors qu'une douleur aigue la foudroyait. Il n'y prêta aucune attention et la prit par le cou pour la plaquer contre le mur. Il l'étranglait, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et l'air affluait difficilement dans ses poumons. Comme elle s'en voulait d'avoir cru au jugement de Dumbledore…comme elle s'en voulait de lui avoir fait confiance…d'avoir cru que si Rogue avait tué Albus, c'était uniquement sur ordre de celui-ci, …

Rogue lâcha un peu son emprise et laissa les pieds de la jeune fille reposer sur le sol. Elle essaya de se débattre, mais il était plus fort qu'elle. Il la poussa dans la pièce attenante en la tenant toujours fermement par le cou. Tout se brouillait, Hermione ne pouvait plus distinguer que des formes et des couleurs. L'étaux autour de son cou de desserra et elle fut projetée sur quelque chose de mou et doux qu'elle supposa être un lit. Elle paniqua, il allait le faire…elle était nue devant lui, sur un lit…que pouvait-il se passer d'autre ? Elle sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues, son bras lui faisait toujours aussi mal, la tête lui tournait et elle avait encore du mal à respirer. Elle trouva pourtant la force de se lever et de se jeter sur lui en le tapant de toutes ses forces. Elle lui jeta un coup de pied bien placé et la baguette de Rogue s'envola alors à deux mètres de là. Surmontant sa souffrance, il l'attrapa par les poignets, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur.

- « CALMEZ VOUS, GRANGER ! » hurla-t-il

Mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle savait qu'il allait le faire et elle se débattait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ne plus sentir son bras fracturé. Elle jetait des coups de poing, mordait, griffait dans le vide, attrapant au passage une main, un bras, un morceau de chair ou de cape. Il la poussa à nouveau sur le lit et se laissa tomber sur elle de tout son poids pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle se débattit encore quelques instants avant de se résigner.

- « NE bougez PLUS ! » haleta-t-il.

Soudain, la seconde porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et deux silhouettes encapuchonnées apparurent dans l'embrasure.

Une voix masculine se fit alors entendre.

- « HOHO, Severus ne s'ennuie pas à ce que je vois…On peut se joindre à vous »

Rogue prit alors conscience de toute l'ambiguïté de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était entre les jambes d'une Hermione nue et paniquée…et il comprit alors la raison de cet affolement. Elle avait du croire à un viol alors qu'il n'essayait que de la maîtriser.

Rogue s'écarta alors de sa captive, l'air étonné. Il épousseta sa cape et leva les yeux vers elle. Il la regarda alors vraiment…Il regarda son corps vulnérable et fragile…Son étudiante…Comment avait-il pu la traiter de la sorte ? Tant de choses avaient changé depuis la mort de Dumbledore…et avec lui, 12 ans de vie docile s'étaient envolés…Adieu, Professeur Rogue…Il était redevenu Severus, le mangemort. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le bras bleui de la jeune fille…Elle se releva soudain pour se couvrir le corps avec un morceau de drap de lit. Elle avait l'air paniquée et fixait toujours la porte. Rogue se retourna pour voir les mangemorts s'approcher d'eux.

- « MMh Severus, t'as de bons goûts à ce que je vois…Et jeune en plus de cela… »

Rogue ne réalisa pas tout de suite l'intention des deux mangemorts, il s'éloigna du lit, alla ramasser sa baguette. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit les deux hommes tout au bord du lit , défaisant leur cape. Il leur demanda d'un ton indigné:

- « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? »

- « A ton avis ? »

Sans avoir le temps de penser à ce qu'il faisait, il envoya un sort aux mangemorts qui leur fit l'effet d'une décharge. Aussi rapide qu'un fauve, il vint alors se placer devant Hermione et pointa sa baguette sur la tempe du plus costaud des deux hommes.

- « Le premier qui la touche, je l'explose, compris ? »

Les mangemorts reculèrent de quelques pas, stupéfaits.

- « Déconne pas, Severus… Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, il devait avoir une place de choix auprès de Voldemort et les autres mangemorts semblaient le respecter davantage.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux, se pouvait-il qu'après tout…elle ait raison… ? Il était en train de la protéger contre ses semblables…Pourquoi ?

Rogue rajouta, comme pour répondre aux interrogations muettes d'Hermione :

- « C'est la meilleure amie de Potter…Le premier qui abîme mon appât, je le tue…et si ce n'est pas moi, le Maître s'en chargera à ma place… »

Les espoirs d'Hermione s'évanouirent…c'était donc pour ça qu'il la protégeait…

-« Tu peux parler ! Qu'est-ce que t'étais en train de lui faire ? C'est toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent ! » s'indigna le plus petit.

« Je ne ''m'amusais '' pas ! Je l'ai trouvée dans ma baignoire en rentrant…je l'en ai sortie et j'essayais simplement de la maîtriser. » répondit-il d'un ton froid qui signifiait que le sujet était clos.

Les mangemorts semblèrent soudain reprendre leurs esprits et le second dit :

- « Ha !Au fait, on venait de te dire qu'Il a trouvé un endroit pour toi…plus agréable qu'ici…Il veut que tu ailles le voir… »

Sur quoi ils saluèrent Rogue et partirent en refermant la porte

Rogue se tourna alors vers la jeune fille. Elle était tétanisée et continuait de fixer la porte. Elle ne vit même pas Rogue s'approcher d'elle et placer sa baguette sur son bras, elle sentit juste une chaleur agréable et puis la douleur disparaître…Elle ne fit même pas attention lorsqu'il lui fit ingurgiter un verre entier de potion de sommeil. Elle voulait mourir, partir loin d'ici. …Comme elle regrettait d'avoir été si stupide ! Sans crier gare, elle sombra dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

**_Je continue ou pas?_**

**_j'ai besoin de vos avis..._**

**_bisous_**

**_à la prochaine!_**


	4. Du danger d’égarer une petite culotte

**_Hello les filles!_**

**_oufffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff j'ai fini mes exams depuis vendredi! waaa et je suis d'humeur à "fanfiquer"...donc les chapitres vont se suivre de près!_**

**_je répondrai à vos reviews dans le chapitre suivant (pas taper...)_**

**_D'ici là, bonne lecture! Et n'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions...J'adore les reviews...lol_**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Du danger d'égarer une petite culotte**

* * *

Il l'observait dormir. Son regard était vide d'émotions. La revoir ravivait chez lui une foule de souvenirs…Avec elle, c'était tout Poudlard qu'elle avait ramené jusqu'à lui. Ses corridors avec leurs courrant d'air, l'odeur âcre des cachots, le bruit de la grande salle, le goût du jus de citrouille, la sensation de sécurité qui y régnait, sans oublier toutes ces petites têtes blondes et vides…et Dumbledore. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être un jour nostalgique. Il chassa ces pensées de guimauve loin, très loin…et continua de regarder Hermione. Quand allait-il la réveiller ? Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de la garder avec lui…Mais maintenant que deux mangemorts étaient au courant, il allait devoir informer Voldemort de son « plan »…Se servir d'Hermione comme appât. Il n'avait pas voulu que ça arrive. Mais les circonstances vont parfois à l'encontre notre volonté. Il n'avait jamais aimé Hermione, mais de là à la voir meurtrie par ses « semblables »…Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il était dégoûté à l'idée de la voir livrée aux mangemorts. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il l'avait vue grandir…Et puis, elle avait à peine 18 ans...Une gamine. Elle lui avait toujours fait pensé à Lily Evans…toujours sûre de son bon droit, toujours prête à aller à la rescousse des persécutés…et aujoud'hui encore elle lui avait montré à quel point elle se bornait à toujours essayer de voir le bien dans une personne…aussi affreuse soit-elle.

Il passa une main las sur son visage, soupira en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis depuis une heure ou deux. Trop de souvenirs et d'émotions le submergeaient. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le lit. Il prit le flacon sur la table de nuit et s'avança vers son ancienne élève. Il posa le visage d'Hermione au creux de sa main et tenta d'entrouvrir ses lèvres pour y verser le contenu du flacon. Elle se mit à tousser lorsque le liquide se déversa dans sa bouche et se réveilla en sursaut. Il recula doucement et la scruta d'un air froid et interrogateur.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle constata avec effroi qu'elle était toujours nue sous les draps mais par contre, son bras ne lui faisait plus mal.

- « Que m'avez-vous fait ? » demanda-t-elle froidement, un regard inquisiteur posé sur son professeur.

Rogue ne vit pas l'intérêt de répondre et tourna les talons en direction de la salle de bain. Il revint avec les vêtements de la jeune femme et lui lança sans cérémonie avant d'aller s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

Hermione attendait qu'il parte pour se rhabiller. Elle avait déjà été suffisament humiliée. Mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta de fixer le vide.

- « Hum Hum »

- "…"

- « HUM HUM », insista Hermione en se raclant la gorge

- « Voulez-vous une potion pour la gorge, Granger ? » ironisa-t-il

- « Très drôle ! J'aimerais m'habiller, monsieur ! », rouspeta Hermione

- « Très drôle, Granger ! Et vous pensez que je vais vous laisser seule dans une pièce… ? Je vous garde avec moi pour attirer Potter et je n'ai pas envie que vous me filiez entre les mains ! »

Hermione s'indigna :

- « Donc, cela signifie que je dois me doucher, m'habiller, manger, dormir, …aller à la toilette (elle fit une grimaçe de dégôut rien qu'à cette idée) en votre charmante compagnie ? »

Rogue n'avait pas pensé à cela. D'ici là, il allait devoir se taper 24h sur 24 la miss-je-sais-tout si détestable ! Il ne laissa rien paraître de son agacement. Il se contenta de dire de manière désinvolte :

- « On peut dire ça comme ça… »

Hermione soupira bruyamment et empoigna ses vêtements. Elle disparut soudain sous les couvertures et Rogue ne put bientôt distinguer plus rien de son élève si ce n'est une masse informe se débattant sous un drap.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de cette situation idiote dans laquelle il la mettait.

- « Un peu plus, un peu moins, Granger…Vous n'avez plus rien à cacher …»

Une tête furieuse ressortit de sous les draps et hurla :

- « FERMEZ-LA ! C'est déjà assez pénible ! »

Sur quoi, elle retourna à son étrange manège et sortit cinq minutes plus tard, les cheveux aussi ébouriffés que si elle s'était fourré la tête dans un buisson.

- « …»

Elle le fixait, les joues légèrement rose. Elle s'enroula dans les couverture, sortit du lit et se mis à arpenter la pièce, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

Rogue était exaspéré. Mais que diable fichait-elle encore ? Il se leva et se plaça au milieu de la pièce afin de voir ce qu'elle fabriquait.

- « Granger, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Je vous signale que je vous attend….alors magnez-vous un peu ! »

Hermione, qui était à quatre pattes, se releva brusquement, l'air agaçé et le fixa d'un air noir qui en disait long.

- « Je peux vous aider peut-être ? » ironisa-t-il

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de plonger la tête sous une armoire

- « Vous avez perdu quelque chose ? »

Elle se redressa à nouveau, l'air gêné et murmura tellement bas qu'il du tendre l'oreille pour la comprendre :

- « Ma culotte… »

Pris d'étonnement, il avala sa salive de travers et se mis à s'étrangler. La situation le gêna encore plus mais après dix secondes, il redevint aussi placide que de la pierre.

- « Puis-je savoir ce que vous avez appris à Poudlard ? Et l'Accio ? », s'exaspéra-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle se tapa une main sur le front. Comment ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ? Elle se précipita sur Rogue et lui prit sa baguette sans qu'il aie le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait.

- « Accio culotte », prononça-t-elle, les joues empourprées

Elle regreta son geste dès l'instant où elle vit sa culotte se profiler dans les airs depuis la salle de bain où elle se trouvait…elle s'envolait droit sur……..ROGUE qui se trouvait entre elle et la salle de bain.

Face à la tête confuse de son élève, il se retourna et comprit une seconde trop tard….

----BAF-----

La vue était plutôt comique pour un observateur extérieur…Mais Hermione ne rigolait pas du tout…La vision de Rogue, une culotte rose posée sur la tête avait plutôt pour effet de l'effrayer. Surtout qu'il s'agissait de SA culotte.

- « Je suis.. ..désolée….pas…ma ….faute » balbutia-t-elle en reculant le plus possible.

Rogue retira alors la culotte de son visage d'un air à la fois offusqué et dégoûté et la balança à travers la pièce. Avant qu'elle ne retombe sur le sol, il sortit sa baguette et l'incendia d'un air rageur.

Il était rouge…Mais Hermione ne savait pas si c'était de honte ou de rage…Sans doute les deux, supposa-t-elle.

Il la regarda d'un air haineux avant de lancer :

- « Pour la peine, vous vous baladerai sans culotte, Miss… »

Sur quoi il sortit de la pièce comme une furie et claqua la porte.

Hermione n'était pas à l'aise…elle était même très gênée. Alors là ! S'il pensait qu'elle allait se ballader sans culotte…il se trompait. Elle partit sur les talons de son professeur. Elle arriva dans le couloir, regarda à gauche, à droite… Il n'était pas là. Elle l'entendit au rez-de-chaussée et se décida à descendre. Quand elle arriva dans le salon, il y était déjà. Elle tenta un petit sourire gêné et se dirigea vers son sac qui était posé sur le canapé.

Elle pensait qu'il allait l'empêcher de prendre ses affaires, mais il ne broncha pas et se contenta de se diriger vers une armoire et de se servir un verre d'alcool.

Elle murmura un dernier « désolé », empoigna son sac et remonta s'habiller à l'étage.

En s'habillant, elle repensa aux événements depuis la scène de la salle de bain. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait penser de lui. . Il avait été pire que cruel, mais elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à être reçue les bras ouverts, comme il lui avait dit lui-même. Bien sûr, elle avait paniqué sur le coup, mais en y repensant, elle ne voyait pas Rogue agir autrement. Elle avait une peur bleue du viol et s'était sans doute tout imaginé. Mais il avait soigné son bras et il avait sans aucun doute du inventer un faux plan face aux mangemorts. Il l'aurait tuée avant s'il avait été le mangemort impitoyable qu'il prétendait être. Non, elle n'y croyait pas…Elle avait toujours envie de faire confiance au jugement de Dumbledore. Et c'est ce qu'elle se jura de faire en quittant la chambre de Severus pour le rejoindre en bas.

- « HA ! Vous êtes enfin prête ! », dit-il en posant sa cape sur ses épaules et en se dirigeant vers la porte

Elle courut à sa suite et l'aggripa par l'épaule

- « Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas tuée ? » demanda-t-elle subitement

Il la regarda l'air excédé

- « Je ne vais pas vous tuer pour une histoire de culo… »

- « Non ! Pas ça, voyons ! Je parle de tout à l'heure, avec les mangemorts… »

- « Granger ! Je vais devoir passer du temps avec vous alors cessez de me poser des questions stupides. Et lâchez-moi, nous prenons du retard »

Toute la haine qu'il avait manifestée à son égard avant l'arrivée des mangemorts semblait s'être apaisée. Mais on lisait sur son visage qu'il aurait aimé être ailleurs et en compagnie de n'importe qui sauf de cette fixe qui l'exaspérait.

- « Et où allons-nous ? », s'étonna-t-elle

- « Ce n'est pas vos affaires, Granger. Il me semble que vous vous êtes fourrée là dedans toute seule…Il se trouve que c'est une heureuse coïncidence et que nous allons pouvoir vous utiliser… »

- « Mais on va où ? », insista-elle

- « Le Maître a dit qu'il avait un endroit pour moi. Nous allons donc le voir afin d'en savoir un peu plus ! », répondit-il comme s'il s'adressait à une personne limitée mentalement.

Hermione jeta son sac sur son épaule et fit une grimace qui ne fut pas sans étonner Rogue

- « Je m'en fous ! Je sais que j'ai raison» dit Hermione avant de se diriger vers la porte

Excédé par cette mêle-tout, Rogue la rattrapa avant que sa main ne se pose sur la poignée et la giffla si fort qu'elle recula de plusieurs pas en arrière.

- « Cessez de m'exaspérer avec vos conneries, Granger ! Dans le cas contraire, je me verrai obligé de vous faire comprendre ma vraie nature…de force ! »

Un filet de sang coulant sur ses lèvres, elle plongea un regard haineux dans le sien en disant :

- « Je ne demande qu'à voir votre vrai visage, monsieur ! »

* * *

**_:-) bisous_**

**_bonne soirée et à la prochaine_**

**_(review? huhu...)_**


	5. La rencontre

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Me revoici enfin! Je suis encore à la bourre dans mes posts et dans mes Rars! snif! je ne m'en sors pas j'ai trop de boulot...Mais j'ai quand meme trouvé le temps de vous écrire le chapitre suivant...**

**En espérant que vous me lirez toujours, malgré mes retards...**

**Gros bisous**

**Shina**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **

**La rencontre**

* * *

- « Vous n'êtes qu'une inconsciente ! Vous pensiez peut-être sortir comme si de rien n'était…que nous allions sortir par la porte et nous…me faire repérer par le premier imbécile venu ! Je vous pensait plus futée Granger…A moins que votre mission consiste à me faire boucler… »ajouta-t-il en la regardant d'un air suspicieux.

Elle le toisa d'un regard haineux et dégoûté avant de dire :

- « Vous savez pourquoi je suis là ! »

Elle avait l'air de contenir de vives pulsions assassines et le sang sur ses lèvres ne faisait qu'accentuer son air démoniaque.

Il sonda son regard en quête d'un quelconque démenti des paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. Mais il ne vit rien…Ses yeux ne reflétaient la certitude insensée de son innocence.

Il soupira.

- « Vous êtes bornée ! » dit-il en retournant vers le petit salon. En passant à sa hauteur, il remarqua la cape noire qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

- « Vous avez même la tenue de circonstance » ironisa-t-il.

Elle parvint à contenir son envie de le gifler de toutes ses forces. Pour s'apaiser, elle pensa à Dumbledore…Et à Harry. Harry et ses yeux verts de plus en plus durs et distants, Harry et sa soif de vengeance, sa haine, sa rage de tuer « l'imposteur » qui se tenait maintenant devant elle. Il fallait redonner confiance et quiétude à son ami avant la confrontation finale. Il se devait de la remporter et Hermione était persuadée qu'il ne pourrait le faire dans ces conditions. Il fallait calmer la colère d'Harry, lui faire comprendre que le directeur était conscient que sa fin arrivait et que, s'il fallait mourir, autant que cela serve à quelque chose. Comme Harry l'avait dit lui-même, la blessure de la main du vieil homme avait permit de détruire un Horcruxe…et le liquide ingurgité dans la caverne aurait sans doute permis d'en détruire un autre si un certain R.A.B. ne l'avait déjà fait à sa place. Et pour couronner le tout, sa mort avait permis de « sauver » Drago et la couverture de son maître des potions. Non, Hermione ne doutait pas que le vieux directeur sentant sa vie arriver à son terme avait convenu d'un arrangement (aussi morbide soit-il) avec Rogue.

La voix impatiente de l'objet de ses pensées la ramena à la réalité. Il se tenait debout devant la cheminée, les bras croisés et l'air tracassé. Il la regarda d'un air étrange lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce.

Hermione s'avança jusqu'à laisser une distance de sécurité d'un mètre entre elle et Rogue. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il se défoule contre elle…Elle ne lui laisserait pas l'occasion d'ébranler ses certitudes une fois de plus. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il recommencerait sans relâche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et se décide à changer l'opinion qu'elle avait de lui. Mais elle ne craquerait pas. C'était peut-être stupide et extrêmement dangereux de s'accrocher à l'espoir de son innocence, mais maintenant, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il la tenait. Ce qui ne devait être au départ qu'une « simple » discussion entre elle et son professeur s'était transformée, contre sa volonté, et avait fait d'elle une captive.

Severus scruta son visage et constata qu'elle avait complètement retrouvé son calme. Il se racla la gorge et se décida à parler. Le ton ironique semblait avoir disparu au profit d'un ton plus sérieux et monocorde.

- « Bon, Granger…Je doute que vous soyez préparée à cela….à cette rencontre. Mais je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui vous êtes fourrée dans cette situation…Vous et vos petits copains avez l'art de mettre votre nez dans des affaires qui dépassent vos capacités de compréhension. »

Il commença à aller et venir devant la cheminée et Hermione sentait la panique doucement s'emparer d'elle. C'était évident qu'elle n'y était pas préparée…Elle n'avait pas prévu « ça » lorsqu'elle avait quitté Poudlard.

Elle avait peur.

-« Est-ce que…je vais devoir vous accompagner ? », demanda-t-elle en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'approcha d'elle. Ce faisant, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

Sa baguette.

La baguette qui avait tué Dumbledore.

Hermione chassa la vision qui tentait d'envahir son esprit et recula inconsciemment de quelques pas alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle.

Mais à sa grande surprise, il posa sa baguette sur son propre poignet et prononça _« catena »._

Une fine chaîne argentée sortit de sa baguette pour venir s'enrouler autour de son bras. Il s'approcha alors d'Hermione, qui recula à nouveau de plusieurs pas, jusqu'à se retrouver bloquée par le mur dans son dos.

-« C'est pour votre sécurité, Granger ! Ne posez pas de questions » dit-il sèchement.

Elle soupira et tendit son poignet. Elle avait opté pour la confiance, alors… Au lieu de prendre son bras, il s'approcha et posa la baguette sur le cou de la jeune fille avant de prononcer :

_- « vinculum »_

Une chaîne semblable à la précédente s'échappa et vint enlacer le cou d'Hermione.

- « Fait de cette manière, c'est moi qui contrôle entièrement le sortilège d'entrave », s'expliqua-t-il.

Hermione porta une main à son cou et sentit la fine chaîne disparaître sous ses doigts.

- « Les chaînes ne sont pas visibles mais elles n'en sont pas moins présentes. C'est un sortilège simple mais puissant qui vous attache à moi ou à toute autre chose selon ma volonté. Si je veux que vous restiez ici, il me suffit de déplacer la chaîne de mon poignet vers la poutre à votre droite, par exemple. C'est moi qui choisit également la distance seuil que vous ne pouvez dépasser.»

Hermione ne savait pas quoi penser de ce sort. Elle trouvait cela odieux d'être ainsi enchaînée à lui, mais une part d'elle se sentait davantage rassurée. S'il la gardait liée à lui pendant la rencontre avec Voldemort, elle se permettait d'espérer qu'il ne le laissera pas lui faire de mal…

-« Ne vous méprenez pas, Granger. Je me fous complètement de ce qui pourrait arriver à votre petite personne. Mais je ne laisserai pas des mangemorts aux intentions peu louables abîmer mon appât et foutre en l'air mon plan. », ajouta-t-il comme pour répondre aux interrogations muettes de la jeune fille. « Et je ne vous laisserai pas prendre la fuite ».

Elle leva sur lui un regard étonné et rempli de crainte. Ou était-ce de la tristesse ? Il chassa ses préoccupations absurdes de son esprit et lança sans prévenir :

- « Oculi »

Hermione eu alors l'impression qu'un voile noir tombait devant ses yeux. Elle avait les yeux ouverts, mais elle ne voyait rien. Elle paniqua et commença à se frotter les yeux.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Je suis aveugle ! », hurla-t-elle en paniquant et en essayant de sortir de la pièce.

Elle se cogna à une table basse qui tomba sous le choc, puis à quelque chose de lisse et froid qu'elle supposa être un fauteuil, elle heurta ensuite un meuble et entendit des bruits de verre qui se brise. Severus hurla pour qu'elle se calme. Après quelques minutes à tituber dans la pièce, elle finit par s'agenouiller par terre, résignée.

- « Vous êtes pire qu'une gamine de 12 ans, Granger ! »

Elle sentit une main forte empoigner fermement son bras et la relever. Une fois debout, il ne lui lâcha pas le bras pour autant et la guida vers le milieu de la pièce.

- « Nous allons devoir transplaner en dehors du repaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres…et aller jusque là à pied. Vous devez ignorer où nous allons. C'est la règle. Je vous rendrez la vue dès que nous serons dans le nouveau « pied-à-terre »… »

Il la sentit frémir.

- « Restez près de moi, quoi qu'il arrive. Ne faites pas l'idiote. « Il » déteste ça. Soyez calme, répondez à ses questions sans discuter, ne soyez pas insolente ou il vous tuera. »

Elle acquiesça douloureusement, ses yeux fermés laissant s'échapper des larmes de peur.

- « Parfait. Tout est clair alors. Allons-y »

Il prit le sac de la jeune fille ainsi que le sien, et tenant fermement son bras, il transplana.

Dans un « CRAC », il disparurent tous deux de la pièce.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Recroquevillée dans le fauteuil de leur nouvelle cachette, Hermione tremble.

Elle a peur. Elle se souvient.

Elle peut encore sentir le souffle fétide de ce monstre sur son visage, elle entend encore les sifflements qui s'échappent de sa bouche et sa main froide glisser sur sa joue.

Elle se souvient du rire de l'homme-serpent lorsque son plus fidèle serviteur lui annonce l'identité de la captive et dévoile son plan. Elle sent encore la cape de Rogue sous ses doigts crispés alors qu'elle essaie désespérément de s'accrocher à lui. Elle se souvient de ses paroles.

- « Mais pourquoi s'accroche-t-elle à toi comme ça, Severus ? »

Rogue rit. C'est un rire affreux qui ne lui ressemble pas. Un rire de mangemort. Elle a peur. Elle s'accroche.

- « Elle est persuadée que je suis dans son camp, Maître. Cette petite sang-de-bourbe s'imagine sans doute qu'ayant été son professeur, j'aurais de la pitié pour elle. »

Le rire des mangemorts.

Ils sont nombreux.

La main d'Hermione s'agrippe. Elle ne voit rien. Elle sent qu'il y a du mouvement autour d'elle. Elle sent qu'on la regarde. Elle panique et se raccroche à lui. Son cerveau fonctionne au ralenti. Le temps qui passe lui semble être une éternité.

Le maître et son serviteur discutent de l'utilité de la garder, du sort d'entrave qui la retient à lui et de l'intérêt de ne pas la souiller.

« Il » la confie à son mangemort jusqu'à l'exécution du plan.

Le rire des mangemorts résonne dans la pièce et la fait frissonner jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hermione tremble. Elle ne sait pas comment elle est arrivée dans cet hôtel désaffecté. Elle ignore où sont ses bagages et depuis combien de temps elle est recroquevillée dans ce fauteuil.

Il la regarde. Elle ne s'en rend même pas compte. Elle est ailleurs, elle est restée dans cette pièce où la mort l'a frôlée.

Severus ignore pourquoi, mais il a eu peur pour la jeune fille lorsque les autres mangemorts se sont approchés d'elle. Si le Maître n'avait pas été là pour faire respecter son souhait de la garder « intacte », il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils l'auraient…

Severus s'empresse de chasser ces pensées morbides de son esprit.

Mais pourquoi ce soudain intérêt concernant la sécurité d'Hermione ?

Il l'a eue comme élève et l'a vue grandir. Ca doit être ça l'explication.

Rassuré, Severus, assis dans un fauteuil à quelques mètres de celui de la jeune fille, replonge dans le livre moldu qu'il a trouvé sur une étagère.

Hermione a toujours peur. Il l'entend sangloter et après une heure, il n'en peut plus :

- « Granger ! Par pitié ! Cessez ces gamineries ! Vous est vivante et rien ne justifie ces gémissements ! Vous m'empêchez de me concentrer»

Elle relève la tête enfouie dans ses genoux et lui lance un regard rouge et meurtrier. Ses yeux sont gonflés. Elle lui fait penser à une petite fille.

- « Je vous avais dit que vous étiez stupide de croire à votre foutue théorie. Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? A ce que je lance l'Avada sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour sauver votre petite âme sensible et vous donner ainsi raison ? »

Hermione ne répond pas. Elle détourne son regard et fixe les flammes dansant dans la cheminée. Elle a besoin de réfléchir. Elle a envie d'être seule. Elle pose sa tête sur ses genoux fléchis et finit par s'endormir.

**

* * *

**

**A très bientot!**

**Laissez-moi vos impressions...et conseils... ;-)**

**Bisous**

**Shina**


	6. La résolution d'Hermione

**_Coucou les filles!_**

**_ouffffffffff voici le chapitre suivant! (pas taper)_**

**_je m'excuse pour les retards, mais je suis vraiment TRES TRES occupée pour l'instant et je trouve de moins en moins de temps pour écrire, à mon grand regret! J'ai hate de pouvoir à nouveau écrire en toute liberté quand l'envie m'en prend...mais bon, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut :( donc j'essaie de faire ce que je peux ;)_**

**_En attendant, _**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

**_J'espère que ça vous plaira!_**

**_Shina_**

* * *

** Chapitre 5 : **

**La résolution d'Hermione**

* * *

Elle dort. Mais son sommeil n'est pas paisible. Il peut la voir s'agiter et son visage se crisper. Il détourne les yeux et fixe le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce. Severus repense au passé. Il repense à Poudlard. Cela lui arrive désormais beaucoup trop souvent à son goût…Depuis qu'elle est là, en fait. Il se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine pour apaiser les lamentations de son ventre. Il jette un bref regard à Hermione en quittant la pièce et pousse un soupir exaspéré. Mais que diable est-elle venue faire dans ses pieds ? Il ne lui manquait plus que cela ! Elle était inconsciente de la situation et se mettait en danger inutilement…et pire, elle le mettait en danger, lui. Elle avait rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres et cela s'était très bien passé. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas son « état de choc ». Elle ne l'avait même pas vu de ses yeux. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était s'accrocher à lui comme un strangulot à sa victime…Vraiment, il ne la comprenait pas. Et maintenant, il allait devoir se la coltiner jusqu'à…il ne savait même pas jusqu'à quand….Il soupira, une fois de plus et jura. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tuée lorsqu'il l'avait surprise dans sa salle-de-bain ? Pourquoi ? En y réfléchissant, il en aurait été incapable. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas livrée à Voldemort et ses mangemorts ? Pourquoi avait-il du inventer cette stupide histoire d'appât. Il n'en avait aucune idée…Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir et tout s'était enchaîné à une telle vitesse…Il allait devoir assumer sa bêtise. Il espérait que la fille ne lui parlerait pas trop, qu'elle le laisserait à sa solitude bien-aimée et qu'elle trouverait quelque chose pour passer le temps. Il soupira, une fois encore et se mis à la recherche des cuisines.

La maison livrée par son Maître était spacieuse. Il s'agissait en fait d'un ancien hôtel moldu. Au vu du prestige du lieu, ça ne pouvait être qu'un trois étoiles minimum…Il avait dû être abandonné suite à une attaque de Voldemort. Severus passa plusieurs couloirs déserts et assez obscurs avant de découvrir une pièce remplie de frigos, d'évier et de tables de cuisine. En plus de cela, il lui faudrait vivre comme un moldu. La situation avait tout pour l'exaspérer. Le fait qu'il ne trouva rien à manger, mis à part cinq boites de biscuits, ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Il retourna faire un tour dans le bâtiment désaffecté mais en bon état, comme il put le constater. Il repéra à l'étage une sorte de suite très spacieuse et disposant de deux chambres séparées. Parfait pour eux, étant donné qu'il devrait avoir un œil sur elle en permanence mais qu'il voulait cependant conserver solitude et intimité. Après avoir inspecté le salon, la salle de bain, les deux chambres et la petite salle à manger de la suite, il redescendit dans le hall de l'hôtel où il avait laissé Hermione.

Il lança leurs bagages sur son épaule et se dirigea vers elle. Tant pis s'il devait la réveiller, il avait autre chose à faire qu'attendre. Sans aucun ménagement il commença à lui secouer l'épaule et elle sursauta vivement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et il vit, l'espace d'un instant, la déception traverser son regard. Elle s'attendait à ce que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, à ce que ses yeux s'ouvrent sur son dortoir à Poudlard. La main de Severus tenaillait douloureusement son épaule tandis que les souvenirs de l'après-midi revinrent soudain glacer son esprit et comprimer son cœur. Severus la lâcha et sortit de la pièce en disant :

- « Suivez-moi…j'ai trouvé un endroit plus convenable à l'étage »

Hermione ne protesta pas, au grand étonnement de son ancien professeur. Elle chercha son sac mais ne le trouva pas à l'endroit où elle l'avait laissé. Elle remarqua alors qu'il était sur l'épaule de Rogue, qui s'éloignait déjà sans l'attendre. Elle courut pour parvenir à sa hauteur dans le long couloir froid et obscur de l'hôtel. Elle frissonna.

- « Il n'y a pas de lampes en état…L'endroit est abandonné depuis plusieurs mois…Dans un premier temps, nous éviterons la magie afin de ne pas nous faire repérer. Est-ce clair ? »

Il n'attendit même pas qu'elle lui réponde et poursuivit :

- « Si vous utilisez la magie, je vous tue, Granger. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Elle baissa la tête et continua à le suivre. Ils empruntèrent des escaliers si sombres qu'elle ne voyait même pas où elle mettait les pieds. A plusieurs reprises elle manqua de dévaler les marches et se rattrapa de justesse à ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle le suivit jusqu'à une porte tout au bout d'un couloir. Ils entrèrent et il referma la porte à double tour derrière eux. Il lança son sac au pied d'Hermione et garda le sien sur son épaule.

- « Vous prenez l'autre chambre »

Sa voix avait plus l'intonation d'un ordre que d'une proposition. Sur quoi il disparut derrière une porte qu'il referma aussitôt.

Hermione était seule dans le petit salon sur lequel donnaient quatre portes. Tremblante dans la pièce seulement éclairée par quelques rayons de lune, elle se dirigea vers la porte qui se trouvait sur sa gauche. Une douche, une baignoire…Salle de Bain. Elle referma la porte et essaya celle à côté de celle de son professeur. Il y avait un lit. Elle entra et sans demander son reste, elle se jeta sur le lit tout habillée et pleura jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte.

ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Des rayons de soleil caressaient le visage d'Hermione. Elle mis son bras sur sa figure pour pouvoir continuer à dormir. Elle se sentait si fatiguée…Ses paupières brûlaient, son corps lui paraissait glacé. Elle redescendit un peu plus sous les draps et se rendormit presque immédiatement.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Severus s'impatientait et s'était déjà enfilé deux des cinq paquets de biscuits. Il se décida à aller ranger les trois rescapés dans le meuble du petit salon. Il était presque midi et Hermione n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez. A 12h pile, Severus poussait la porte de la chambre de Granger afin de s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là…Une masse de cheveux bruns dépassant des couvertures répondit à ses interrogations.

Cependant à 16h, il retourna de nouveau voir, se demandant sincèrement si elle n'avait pas enfoui des oreillers sous les couvertures afin de faire croire à sa présence dans le lit. Mais elle était toujours là…Son visage était couleur pivoine, ce qui l'intrigua. Sans doute était-elle un peu malade. Il retourna dans le salon et se mis à lire un livre qu'il avait emporté.

ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

A 20h, la faim commençait sérieusement à tenailler Severus. N'y tenant plus, il sortit de l'hôtel et se rendit dans une épicerie moldue … Quand il fut arrivé dans une petite boutique de nuit, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas la moindre pièce de monnaie moldue. Il ne pouvait pas non plus voler ce dont il avait besoin et lancer un sort d'amnésie…C'était risquer de se faire repérer pour rien… Il retourna donc à l'hôtel et se décida à réveiller Hermione.

- "….."

- « Granger ? »

- « MMhhhmblll ? »

Severus essayait de tirer la couette qui recouvrait sa protégée, mais celle-ci, toujours à moitié endormie, était si bien enroulée dedans qu'il était impossible de l'en défaire.

- « Bien si vous ne voulez pas manger, c'est votre problème, mais je ne vais pas me laisser mourir de faim pour vous ! »

Hermione, toujours dans le brouillard de son sommeil, ne parvenait pas à se réveiller entièrement. Elle entendait cette voix lointaine l'appeler, mais sa tête lui semblait tellement douloureuse qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à rassembler des pensées cohérentes.

Rogue s'impatientait. Il commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre de la jeune fille à la recherche de quelque chose pour la réveiller. Ne trouvant rien, il retourna près du lit et arracha violemment la couverture dans laquelle était emmitouflée Hermione.

Hermione sentit son corps s'écraser sur le parquet froid alors qu'une voix se faisait de plus en plus distincte au dessus d'elle. Elle s'assit, tant bien que mal, à l'endroit où elle était tombée et leva la tête vers la source de tout ce bruit.

Rogue

Rogue qui la regardait avec une expression à la fois furieuse et désolée. Il s'approcha d'elle mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, il se contenta de la fixer, intrigué.

- « Granger ! Vous êtes malade ! »

Elle s'apprêtait à riposter à la remarque acerbe qu'il venait de lui faire quand elle sentit une main froide et fébrile se poser sur son front. Elle leva les yeux pour les planter droit dans les siens.

- « Remontez dans votre lit, vous êtes fiévreuse », ordonna-t-il

Il la souleva en la tirant par le bras pour la forcer à se lever.

Elle marmonna un « aurais bien voulu y rester » avant de se mettre sur ses jambes et de retomber aussitôt sur le lit. Elle resta allongée, ne prenant même pas la peine de remettre sur elle la couverture. Tout tournait autour d'elle, comme si elle avait bu. Elle ferma les yeux mais la sensation n'en fut que plus désagréable. Elle se tut, cependant, et ne se plaignit pas.

Elle sentit une couverture se poser sur elle et elle entendit une voix demander :

- « Avez-vous de l'argent moldu ? Il faudrait acheter à manger… »

Elle rouvrit les yeux et essaya de s'asseoir sur le lit mais la pièce semblait tourner aussi vite qu'une toupie et elle se ravisa.

- « Dans mon sac…le porte-monnaie rouge et jaune… »

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et entendit son professeur fouiller dans ses affaires. Avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, la fièvre l'avait déjà fait sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

ooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo

Hermione se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle avait chaud et son corps était couvert de transpiration. Elle s'assit dans son lit et regarda autour d'elle. Ses affaires étaient là où elles les avaient déposées. Elle se sentait toujours aussi faible mais le mal de tête avait disparu. Un détail capta son attention : sur la table de nuit était posé un flacon. Elle le prit et le renifla pour tenter d'en identifier le contenu. L'odeur lui était inconnue et assez repoussante. Elle reposa la petite bouteille sur la table. Résolue à voir où était passé son professeur et à prendre une douche, elle se leva. Elle vacilla quelque peu avant de parvenir jusqu'à la porte en marchant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle attrapa sa serviette et son savon au passage…Il fallait vraiment qu'elle prenne une bonne douche pour se débarrasser de cette sueur qui lui collait à la peau. Elle manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises, elle était encore un peu fiévreuse. Arrivée à la porte, elle cola son oreille contre la mince cloison de bois et essaya de capter un bruit quelconque. Rien.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et la poussa doucement. La pièce constituée par le petit salon n'était pas éclairée. Un rai de lumière passait en dessous de la chambre de son professeur. Hermione se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain.

ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo

Severus entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain et fut quelque peu soulagé de l'efficacité de son remède. N'ayant pas tous les ingrédients, c'était kit ou double…Soit elle guérissait, soit elle retombait malade pour quelques jours encore. Mais pourquoi se souciait-il de son état de santé après tout ? La prochaine fois, elle se débrouillerait seule…S'il l'avait aidée, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait supposé que sa maladie avait été causée par l'état de choc dans lequel elle se trouvait après sa rencontre avec Voldemort. Avec l'argent qu'elle lui avait donné, il avait à peine pu acheter de quoi manger pour le lendemain. Il faudrait qu'il lui en parle et qu'ils trouvent une solution autre que la magie. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se fassent repérer par le ministère…Et la magie dans un quartier qui venait tout juste d'être détruit par Voldemort, c'était plus que suspect. Il faudrait d'ailleurs peut-être qu'il songe à leur trouver une nouvelle planque.

Hermione sentait l'eau chaude envelopper tout son corps…Merlin que c'était bon…Elle se délectait de chaque instant passé sous la douche. Après une vingtaine de minutes, elle sortit, se demandant toujours pourquoi l'eau n'avait pas été coupée dans cet immeuble soi-disant désaffecté…Puis ses pensées revinrent vers Severus. Elle doutait et détestait cela…Depuis que son esprit était redevenu assez vif pour formuler une pensée cohérente, elle n'avait cessé d'essayer de se convaincre de l'innocence de Rogue. Elle avait eu si peur…Il était trop tard pour reculer désormais…Elle s'était jurée de ramener Harry à la raison, et maintenant c'était elle qu'elle essayait de convaincre. C'était risible et tellement pathétique comme situation. Elle se sentait cependant mieux que lors de son retour après la Rencontre. Elle ne l'avait pas vu…mais la situation avait été tellement désagréable à vivre…Ne pas voir, entendre, sentir…Ne pas voir le visage de Voldemort…mais surtout, ne pas voir celui de Rogue…Elle aurait voulu voir ses yeux, rien qu'une seconde, voir les sentiments qui les traversaient…bien que son talent d'occlumens ne lui aurait jamais permit de dévoiler sa nature d'un simple regard…Mais, il lui semblait qu'elle aurait pu lire dans son expression un quelconque indice…Elle chassa ces pensées et se concentra sur le fait qu'elle allait devoir vivre avec cet homme, peut-être même aurait-elle l'occasion de vérifier la véracité de l'hypothèse qui l'avait poussée dans les griffes du mangemort. Tout ce qui importait désormais, c'était de garder sa foi en lui…Et Merlin, que ça allait être difficile !

Elle sortit de la douche et se dirigea à nouveau vers sa chambre. Arrivée sur le pas de la porte, elle s'arrêta. Elle hésita un instant puis avança à pas feutrés vers la chambre de Rogue. Lorsqu'elle eut frappé, une voix lui répondit et elle ouvrit la porte.

La vision qu'elle eut en entrant fut celle d'un Rogue grognon en pyjama, assis dans son lit, une paire de lunettes sur le nez et lisant à la lueur d'une bougie.

- « NON MAIS ! Quand je dis N'ENTREZ PAS, cela signifie que vous pouvez rester dehors »

Elle regarda ses pieds, gênée, honteuse, en colère. Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus…trop de sentiments extrêmes la tourmentaient ces derniers jours. Garder le contrôle d'elle-même, son sang-froid…garder foi en lui…C'était tout ce qui importait désormais…si elle voulait rester en vie.

Elle se contenta de dire :

- « J'ai un peu faim…Savez-vous où je peux trouver à manger ? »

Sans même lever les yeux du livre dans lequel il s'était replongé, il grogna :

- « Sur la table, dans la cuisine…Porte sur votre droite en sortant… »

Elle sortit sans demander son reste et alla apaiser sa faim dans la cuisine. Il y avait des sacs en plastiques sur la table et elle regarda ce qu'ils contenaient : des biscuits, des biscuits et encore des biscuits…C'était donc pour ça qu'il lui avait demandé son argent ?

La vie quotidienne avec Severus Rogue promettait bien des surprises… Il fallait qu'elle tienne bon et qu'elle résister à son caractère exécrable. C'était la condition sine qua non si elle voulait parvenir à ses fins…

Dès le lendemain, elle se promit de prendre les choses en main…et elle allait commencer par aller faire les courses elle-même !

* * *

_**Vala vala...**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos suggestions, de vos envies quant à la suite de l'histoire,...**_

_**Bisous**_

_**A bientot**_

_**Shina**_


	7. Cavale

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes,_

_ouf, voici le chapitre 6! C'est un chapitre de transition...Les choses "sérieuses" commenceront dans les prochains chapitres, il fallait bien planter le décor, en quelque sorte. Comme je suis en pleine session d'examens, j'écrirai sans doute pendant mes soirées libres et il se peut que je poste plusieurs chapitres dès mon retour..._

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Il parait qu'on ne peut plus faire de RAR en début de chapitre, donc je répondrai via le "reply" des reviews que vous me laisserai..._

_Bisous_

_Bonne lecture_

_Shina_

**

* * *

**

**Cavale**

* * *

Le réveil du lendemain fut assez pénible pour Hermione, même si la fièvre des jours précédents était passée. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte, une fois de plus, que tout cela était bien réel…Elle soupira et replongea quelques instants sous la couette…Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler à Rogue… et encore moins de le voir lui et sa mine renfrognée. Elle somnola une petite demi-heure avant de décider de se lever. Elle n'avait pas envie de manger des biscuits au petit déjeuner…Elle sortit à pas de loup et se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec ses vêtements. 10 minutes plus tard, elle attendait dans le petit salon que Rogue sorte de sa chambre. Elle s'empara d'une brochure sur la région et commença sa lecture. Elle ne pourrait de toute façon pas sortir du bâtiment sans son consentement étant donné le charme d'entrave qui la liait à lui.

Rogue sortit une demi-heure plus tard. Apparemment, le matin ne lui valait rien de bon : il avait l'air encore plus détestable et irascible que d'habitude…Il se rendit dans la cuisine où elle le suivit à quelques minutes d'intervalles. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, il était attablé et dévorait une des boites de biscuits.

- « Bonjour », dit-elle sans même le regarder

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de lever un sourcil vers elle pour signifier qu'il était conscient de sa présence. Par politesse, elle s'assit à la table face à lui et se servit quelques biscuits. Elle remarqua également qu'il avait fait du café et elle se sentit soudain de meilleure humeur. Elle adorait le café noir au réveil…Rien de tel que cette sensation douce et amère pour réveiller ses papilles. Elle s'en servit une grande tasse qu'elle trouva dans une armoire non loin de là.

Elle revint s'asseoir face à lui et attendit d'avoir bu son café et fini ses biscuits pour engager la conversation.

- « Monsieur, où comptez-vous aller nous acheter de quoi manger pour les jours qui viennent ? »

Pas de réponse. Il but quelques gorgées de café avant de répondre enfin à une Hermione exaspérée :

- « Au même endroit que la dernière fois…Quelle question stupide. Pensez-vous donc que je vais faire le tour des boutiques et risquer d'être vu ? »

Il marquait un point. Elle regarda le fond de sa tasse pendant quelques dizaines de secondes avant d'oser demander s'ils vendaient autre chose que des biscuits dans ce magasin là. Sur quoi il la regarda d'un air meurtrier et lui répondit qu'ils pouvaient déjà être bien content de trouver quelque chose de bon et nourrissant à manger.

- « Avez-vous de l'argent moldu, monsieur », demanda-t-elle en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Il la regarda, comme si le fait qu'elle lui donne son argent était tout à fait normal.

- « J'ai de quoi vivre encore quelques mois si nous ne faisons pas d'excès », assura-t-elle comme pour le rassurer, « il suffit que je trouve une banque et que je retire mes économies… »

Rogue acquiesça, il avait l'air d'apprécier son offre mais la meilleure façon pour lui de le montrer était de ne rien dire.

Hermione était soulagée d'avoir ces économies…Même si elle les destinait à une toute autre chose et que ça lui faisait mal d'y toucher, elle ignorait de quoi demain serait fait et préférait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour faciliter la cohabitation avec son affreux geôlier.

La matinée passa sans trop d'encombre, du moment qu'ils ne se rencontraient pas. Hermione en profita pour visiter l'hôtel. Tout y était désert, étrange, comme figé. Des choses avaient été abandonnées dans les couloirs, des valises traînaient encore dans certaines chambres, des clés de voitures pendaient encore derrière le comptoirs à côté de celles des chambres.

Des clés de voitures… ?

La jeune fille voulait en avoir le cœur net. Elle regarda, depuis la fenêtre du couloir nord, sur le parking, et y vit, à son grand étonnement, une bonne dizaine de voitures.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione courrait dans les couloirs, des clés de voiture emballées contre son ventre grâce à son pull. Elle arriva dans la suite qu'elle partageait avec Severus et jeta les clés sur la table.

Rogue leva à peine l'œil du bouquin qu'il était en train de lire signifiant par là même que sa présence l'importait peu. Elle revint vers lui et lui signifia qu'elle avait trouvé des clés de voitures.

- « Vous ne comprenez pas ?...Nous pourrions utiliser une de ces voitures pour aller faire des courses dans un autre village…Personne ne ferait attention à nous ainsi… »

Il l'écouta parler tout en continuant à lire et ne releva la tête que lorsqu'elle eut fini.

- « Je vous signale que vous êtes toujours liée à moi par le sort d'entrave…J'ai établi une distance maximale provisoire de 20 mètres en vous et moi… Je n'en accorderai guère davantage. Donc, sans moi, vous n'irai nulle part, Granger »

Hermione se frappa le front. Elle avait oublié ce stupide sort, qui l'avait quand même apaisée lors de la rencontre avec Voldemort, il fallait bien le dire.

Hermione s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand l'homme la rappela

- « Vous savez utiliser cette…chose…sans magie ? »

Surprise, un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle acquiesça, sans un mot.

- « Bien…Dans ce cas, peut-être pourrons-nous manger autre chose que ces biscuit ce soir »

Hermione s'empressa de reprendre les nombreuses clés et courut sur le parking pour aller les essayer.

Lorsque Severus la rejoignit, elle avait déjà opté pour une Opel Astra…Mieux valait ne pas se balader en BM ou en Porsche si ils voulaient passer inaperçu.

Ils roulaient depuis une dizaine de minutes (pendant lesquelles Hermione n'avait cessé de demander à son professeur d'arrêter d'appuyer sur les tous les boutons du tableau de bord) quand l'impression pour Hermione d'avoir déjà visité l'endroit devint une certitude.

- « Je suis déjà venue ici »

Il la regarda l'air étonné.

- « C'est quand même impressionnant de voir comment de simples hommes encapuchonnés peuvent transformer une ville… », poursuivit-elle, l'air de rien.

Il comprit alors qu'elle savait. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement. Aucune ville n'était aussi déserte que celle-ci, et les scellés sur les portes avaient sans nul doute attiré l'attention de la jeune femme. Il ne répondit rien. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle le questionna sur l'origine des boîtes de biscuits qu'il avait achetée.

- « Comment avez-vous trouvé un magasin ouvert dans cette ville morte ? »

Il ricana

- « Qui vous dit qu'il était ouvert ? »

Elle se renfrogna, ne quittant pas ses yeux de la route pour autant.

- « Vous auriez pu prendre autre chose que des biscuit si c'était gratuit… »

- « Vous pensez peut-être que j'étais le premier à passer…J'ai pris ce qui restait et me semblait mangeable… »

Ils roulèrent encore une bonne demi-heure. Rogue regardait la jeune conductrice avec une curiosité qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler. Se sentant observée et n'aimant pas cela, elle tenta de le faire un peu parler.

- « Ce n'est pas compliqué vous savez…J'ai appris en trois mois avec mon père et…. »

- « Epargnez-moi vos histoires interminables, Granger… »

Vexée, elle ne prononça plus un seul mot jusqu 'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un petit village qui semblait davantage habité. Il était petit et peu fourni en magasins, certes, mais ça les arrangeait bien vu qu'ils ne voulaient pas se faire repérer.

Hermione arrêta la voiture en face d'une petite épicerie. Ils sortirent de la voiture. Hermione se sentait davantage en sécurité dans une ville habitée. Ils rentrèrent dans le magasin. Hermione se dirigea vers les rayons fournis en alimentaire et rempli son panier à provision. Son professeur, qui la suivait de près, avait l'air extrêmement tendu. Il ne cessait de la presser. Quand ils arrivèrent à la caisse, Hermione déposa son panier sur le comptoir. Quand elle releva les yeux sur la jeune caissière …

- « Hermione ? »

Elle sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale…Une ancienne amie d'enfance se trouvait juste devant elle, l'air incrédule, comme si elle observait une revenante.

- « Mon Dieu Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tout le monde te croit morte ! Tes parents sont anéantis…Tu… »

Une baguette fend l'air et se atteint la tempe de la jeune vendeuse.

- « GRANGER, prenez le panier et rejoignez l'engin… »

Elle hésite. Elle a peur qu'il tue son amie…A ce moment, elle doute…Elle doute qu'il soit vraiment innocent.

- « PLUS VITE, GRANGER ! »

Elle attrape le panier, fonce dans la voiture et met le moteur en marche. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Rogue sort en trombe du magasin. Il rentre dans la voiture et lui ordonne de rouler aussi vite qu'elle le peut jusqu'à leur « hôtel ».

Hermione roule. Elle n'a jamais roulé aussi vite. Elle se demande si la jeune fille est toujours vivante…Mais elle n'ose lui demander. Lui, se tait. Il est extrêmement tendu et elle peut sentir sa tension à fleur de peau.

Après quelques kilomètres, elle ose lui demander :

- « Que lui avez-vous fait ? »

Il pousse un soupir rageur.

« …Non mais, ça vous arrive de réfléchir ? Si j'avais utilisé ma baguette, dix patrouilles du ministère seraient déjà à nos trousses en ce moment précis…Le temps qu'elle prévienne les autorités moldues nous laisse davantage de temps pour fuir… »

Il se mit ensuite à se parler pour lui-même…

- « C'est vrai que j'aurais du la tuer à mains nues…Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? »

Hermione frissonna. Mais elle comprenait. C'était la vendeuse, ou eux deux…Tout allait être une question de survie maintenant…

- « Professeur, il faudra changer de voiture. On sait nous repérer grâce à la plaque d'immatriculation…Si la fille l'a vue et si je me suis fait flasher pour excès de vitesse, ce ne sera pas difficile pour eux de nous suivre. »

Il sembla la prendre au sérieux et se contenta de dire

- « Très bien. J'irai chercher nos affaires et vous vous chargerez de prendre une autre voiture. »

Une heure et demi plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans une Honda, sur une route dont ils ignoraient la destination…Ou du moins, c'était ce que Severus pensait…

* * *

_Voilà, c'était court et il ne se passe pas grand chose de crouistillant...Mais maintenant que l'histoire est lancée, je vais enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses (se frotte les mains avec un air dément sur le visage)_

_Review?_


	8. Le repère d'Hermione

_Coucou tout le monde, _

_-mais où sont-ils donc tous passé? Cette absence ne serait-elle pas due au fait que mon dernier post date de...Il vaut mieux ne pas le rappeler après tout :-) -_

_Voici ENFIN le chapitre 7! Et oui, comme je l'ai expliqué à certaines d'entre vous, je suis sortie il y a à peine un mois de ma session d'examens et j'ai du me replonger illico dans le mémoire que je dois rendre au mois d'août...J'espère que vous comprendrez que lors de mes pauses, j'aie envie de voir autre chose que mon cher ordinateur...Donc voilà, cela fait un bail que ce chapitre était écrit et qu'il attendait ses corrections. C'est chose faite...J'espère qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes car j'avoue être un peu "dans le gaz" ces derniers temps..._

_Je répondrai aussi aux reviews (j'en ai déjà fait une partie, mais il m'en reste encore pas mal...) via le nouveau et merveilleux système de "feufeupasnet"...Pour les autres, ce sera individuellement lors d'un prochain chapitre :)_

_Voili Voilou_

_Je me tais et je vous laisse à votre lecture_

_Kiiizzzzz_

_Shina_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 **

**Le repère d'Hermione**

* * *

Hermione roulait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Elle et Rogue ne cessaient de débattre du lieu vers lequel la jeune fille les conduisait. Rogue ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance, et elle le comprenait. Après tout, il était plus que suspect qu'elle veuille s'enfoncer davantage dans l'univers du mangemort. Qu'avait-elle à y gagner ? Rien…Que du contraire, elle avait tout à y perdre. Cependant, malgré ses soupçons justifiés, Severus avait vu qu'elle ne mentait pas, qu'elle voulait vraiment les éloigner du monde et le protéger du Ministère. 

Elle s'était déjà arrêtée plusieurs fois sur des aires d'autoroute, et à chaque fois il avait attendu dans la voiture qu'elle revienne. Il devait sans doute trouver préférable de ne pas se montrer dans cet univers exclusivement moldu. Elle n'allait jamais qu'à la toilette et se garait chaque fois suffisamment près pour ne pas s'opposer au sortilège d'entrave. Quand la nuit arriva, elle alla garer sa voiture et lui annonça qu'elle était trop fatiguée et que c'était trop dangereux de continuer. Il voulut prendre la relève pour ne pas perdre de temps, mais elle refusa en prétextant que s'ils se faisaient contrôler par la police moldue ils risquaient de se faire prendre. Hermione inclina son siège et dormit à poings fermés pendant approximativement six heures. Severus ne parvint à trouver le sommeil que par intermittence. Son regard se posait obligatoirement sur la jeune fille à ses côtés. Il se demandait quelle était la raison d'une pareille motivation. La situation commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer…Peut-être devrait-il après tout la confier à son maître. Il aimait la solitude et elle le dérangeait souvent dans son silence. Il ne le supportait pas. Il décida de garder un œil sur elle. Il ne devait faire confiance à personne…Même pas à elle, qui avait confiance en lui. C'était trop risqué. Il avait appris à bannir le mot « confiance » de son vocabulaire.

A son réveil, Hermione se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit son professeur assis à côté d'elle en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Elle culpabilisa d'avoir dormi si longtemps. Elle reprit le volant sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prononce un mot. Elle roula encore toute la journée et la conversation ne fut que très peu animée. Rogue posait juste des questions afin de savoir si l'endroit vers lequel ils se dirigeaient était sûr. Elle répondait à chaque fois que oui, prétextant bien connaître l'endroit et lui assurant que c'était le lieu le plus sûr et le plus isolé d'Angleterre. Cela semblait le satisfaire à moitié et il gardait constamment un œil sur les moindres gestes de la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Dans la soirée, ils arrivèrent dans un petit village de campagne situé sur le versant d'une vallée. Un petit ruisseau coulait calmement au fond de celle-ci et des chevaux pâturaient en bordure du cours d'eau. Le paysage était essentiellement agricole et avait sans doute dû connaître un important exode rural. On ne voyait plus que des champs abandonnés à perte de vue. Rogue comprit alors que si la guerre devait avoir lieu, ce village ne serait certainement pas touché de par son éloignement. La jeune fille avait eu une bonne idée en les emmenant ici. Mais il ne devait pas tirer de conclusion hâtive…Il resterait sur ses gardes jusqu'au dernier moment. Hermione roula encore quelques kilomètres et ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison en pierre et elle se gara. Elle invita Severus à sortir avec elle pour aller « s'arranger avec les propriétaires ».

Il était tout de même un peu sceptique mais l'isolement et le caractère paumé du coin le décidèrent à suivre Hermione.

- « C'est une maison de campagne dans laquelle je suis venue une ou deux fois avec mes parents quand j'étais petite », se justifia-t-elle

Il la suivit sans répondre.

Elle frappa à la porte de la vieille maison et une femme âgée vint lui ouvrir la porte. Elle reconnu immédiatement la jeune fille, même si elle mit quelques minutes avant de retrouver son prénom. Cela faisait une éternité qu'Hermione n'était pas venue. La propriétaire les invita à rentrer. Ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la maison et arrivèrent dans un petit salon où se trouvait un vieil homme en train de lire un livre. Il leva les yeux et salua l'étrange couple. Après quoi Hermione commença à discuter avec la vieille dame. Severus n'osait pas trop se manifester. Il avait déjà remarqué le regard que portaient sur lui le vieil homme Il se contenta donc de boire le plus lentement possible sa tasse de thé. Il ne sentait aucune magie ici et ça le rassurait. Ces gens étaient de simples moldus inoffensifs.

A un moment, alors qu'il était plongé dans la contemplation d'un affreux tableau accroché au mur, il vit Hermione se retourner vers lui et lui faire un clin d'œil qu'il fut le seul à voir.

- « J'aurais besoin d'un logement pour mon oncle et moi. Je suis diplômée en psychologie et ma famille voudrait que je l'aide un peu…Hippothérapie, calme de la campagne,…

Hippothérapie , pensa Severus, choqué en son fort intérieur Non mais !Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Elle voulait le faire passer pour un dingo

Voyant que Severus paraissait soudain plus tendu, Hermione se retourna à nouveau vers lui, afficha un air désolé et tapota son genoux comme s'il c'était agit d'un enfant. Quand elle vit qu'il était sur le point d'exploser, elle lui fit un regard plus qu'appuyé pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à se taire.

Il se renfrogna dans son fauteuil, l'air grognon. Hermione se retourna à nouveau vers le vieux couple.

- « Il a des problèmes depuis qu'il est tout petit…Voyez comme il s'habille… », ajouta-t-elle plus bas afin de ne pas faire sursauter de rage son professeur.

La vieille femme acquiesça.

- « J'espère pouvoir faire quelque chose. Cela devrait être temporaire…mais je suis incapable de vous dire pour l'instant pour combien de temps nous en avons…. »

La vieille femme regardait Severus avec un regard compatissant. Le mangemort avait l'air plus dégoûté que jamais. Il avait envie que ce supplice se termine. Hermione aurait peut être voulu qu'il illustre son mensonge en commençant à adopter le comportement d'un parfait cinglé. Mais il n'en ferait rien. On ne jouait pas si aisément avec l'orgueil de Severus Rogue. Il détourna les yeux et regarda par la fenêtre. Au moins l'endroit était idéal. Granger paierait plus tard pour son insolence.

Hermione rédigea une petite liste qu'elle remis à la dame. Après une demi-heure de discussion, la vieille dame, Jane de son prénom, lui confia un trousseau de clé et l'embrassa sur la joue, l'air satisfait. Hermione entraîna alors son ancien professeur vers la voiture.

Alors qu'ils étaient assis dans la voiture, prêts à partir, Hermione prit la parole avant que son professeur ne dise quoi que ce soit :

- « Je sais que vous allez protester… »

L'homme allait élever la voix, mais elle le coupa :

- « Avec tout mon respect, économisez plutôt votre salive. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Ce village est coupé du reste du monde. Ils n'ont pas la télévision ni le téléphone. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient au courant de ma disparition, sinon ils auraient déjà réagit. Nous irons de temps en temps chercher les chevaux…Votre thérapie…Il faut rester fidèle à notre mensonge… »

Il rectifia, l'air offusqué :

- « Votre mensonge ! »

- « Bref », poursuivit-elle, « Nous irons chercher nos provisions chez la vieille dame. Un jeune du village fait les courses pour elle et ses locataires. Restons prudents et on ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes. »

Rogue ne trouvait pas de réplique cinglante. Il s'approcha d'elle, un regard machiavélique déformant ses traits. Il attrapa le col du t-shirt de la jeune fille, menaçant. Elle ne broncha pas et soutint son regard.

- « Votre comportement mielleux et compatissant est plus que suspect, Granger. Vous voulez me livrer ? Si c'est le cas, soyez sûre que je vous aurai déjà tuée avant… »

Il plongea profondément ses yeux dans le regard ambré de la Gryffondor. Il y vit la moindre de ses pensées, des plus banales aux plus intimes. Hermione continua à soutenir son regard, se soumettant complètement à son inspection, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle n'avait rien à lui cacher. Une fois de plus, elle ne mentait pas. Il la lâcha brusquement, sans dire un mot, frustré et soulagé à la fois. Mais il avait l'habitude des sentiments doux-amers.

Hermione sourit intérieurement. Il lui faisait confiance. Elle mit le contact et démarra. Heureusement, le vieux couple n'avait rien suivit de la scène.

- « Qui est-ce ? », questionna-t-il un peu plus loin.

- « Une vieille dame qui possède une maison de campagne à louer. Je suis venue ici avec mes parents quand j'étais petite et…»

- « Vous l'avez déjà dit. Et vous vous souveniez du chemin ? » se moqua Severus.

- « Pas du chemin, mais du nom du village. C'était suffisant pour le retrouver », répondit-elle l'air satisfait.

- « Et où est cette maison ? »

- « Un peu plus loin dans la vallée. »

- « . .. »

- « Le village compte à peine 50 habitants. La maison que nous allons occuper se trouve à deux kilomètres du village. C'est une ancienne petite ferme. Les gens que nous avons rencontrés en sont les anciens habitants, mais avec la vieillesse, ils ont trouvé plus judicieux de louer la ferme et d'habiter dans le centre du village. »

Hermione emprunta un virage serré avec une aisance qui montrait son habitude.

Elle clignota à la hauteur d'un gros chêne et emprunta une route envahie par les herbes et fort peu praticable. On distinguait au loin une petite bâtisse cachée par la végétation qui reprenait doucement le dessus.

Elle les conduisit silencieusement jusqu'à la fameuse ferme de « location ». D'après son aspect, elle ne devait pas être louée souvent. C'était une ferme en carré. Le corps de logis était petit comparé à la surface bâtie de l'entièreté de la ferme. Outre la maison, ils disposaient d'une grange (dans laquelle Hermione gara la voiture) et de quelques étables vides.

Quand ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison, Rogue eut le sentiment d'entrer dans un endroit qui n'avait plus été habité depuis quelques années tellement la couche de poussière était épaisse. Il comprit alors le regard émerveillé de la vieille dame quand Hermione avait sonné à sa porte. Elle ne devait plus avoir loué sa maison secondaire depuis un bon bout de temps.

A première vue, l'endroit paraissait assez rudimentaire. Hermione déposa son sac sur le vieux canapé de cuir et commença à inspecter les lieux. Elle se dirigea vers une pièce qui semblait être la salle de bain. Outre cette pièce et le petit salon, il y avait également une cuisine et trois chambres. Juste ce dont ils avaient besoin. Le mobilier était ancien, mais cela donnait un certain charme à la maison et allait de pair avec l'environnement extérieur profondément rural. Depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, on distinguait les peu nombreuses maisons du village.

Elle brisa le silence pour dire que l'électricité, l'eau et le gaz seraient opérationnels dans une heure, selon les dires de la vieille Jane.

Severus ne l'écouta même pas.

Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il avait inspecté la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, il se décida à se diriger vers les autres pièces. Il inspecta la petite maison et puis, l'air satisfait, alla déposer ses sacs dans une des chambres, sans dire un mot.

Lorsque Hermione sortit de la salle de bain, elle se demanda quelle chambre avait choisi son professeur. Les trois portes étaient fermées et elle ignorait dans laquelle il se trouvait. Avec un peu d'appréhension, elle frappa à la première porte et n'entendant aucune réponse, elle entra. Ouf ! Il n'était pas ici. Elle déposa son sac sur le lit et commença à déballer ses affaires.

Après avoir fait son rangement, elle se rendit dans la grange et y trouva un seau ainsi que plusieurs vieux morceaux de tissus. Elle les ramena vers la maison, et commença à prendre les poussières et à ranger. Une bonne heure et demie plus tard, quand elle eut fini de prendre les poussières dans toutes les pièces, elle nettoya le sol à l'eau. Le nettoyage de la maison entière (excepté la chambre de Rogue) lui prit près de cinq heures.

Il était 1h du matin quand elle se laissa tomber dans le gros canapé de cuir. Elle avait allumé une petite lampe et contempla les lieux à nouveau. De nombreux souvenirs envahirent son esprit…Sa mère devant le fourneau en train de préparer à manger, elle et son père en train de jouer aux cartes sur la petite table de la cuisine, elle et ses parents faisant une promenade à cheval, l'odeur du bacon la réveillant le matin…Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée de ses parents. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier ce que la jeune caissière lui avait dit…Ils se tracassaient…Et c'était bien légitime ! Elle pria très fort pour ne pas leur faire trop de mal dans le futur. Mais pour l'instant elle devait percer le mystère de Severus Rogue. Et puis elle ne pouvait pas partir d'ici. C'était trop dangereux maintenant qu'elle avait été présentée à Voldemort. Au moins, ici avec un mangemort qu'elle connaissait, elle risquait moins que seule en liberté. Elle laissa son esprit divaguer encore une heure ou deux avant d'aller, épuisée, se jeter sur le lit. Avant de s'endormir, elle se demanda brièvement pourquoi Rogue n'était pas sorti de sa chambre. Avant d'avoir pu réfléchir à la réponse, elle sombrait déjà dans les bras de Morphée.

oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était toujours habillée. Après quelques dizaines de minutes pendant lesquelles elle essaya d'émerger, elle se leva et se rendit dans la pièce principale, le salon. Il n'y avait personne, ni là, ni ailleurs. Severus devait encore être dans sa chambre. Elle décida donc d'aller prendre une douche dans la grande baignoire à pied de la salle de bain. La porte ne fermait pas à clé. Elle plaça un petit meuble derrière celle-ci pour être certaine de ne pas se faire à nouveau surprendre pendant ses ablutions. Elle se doucha donc avec son savon vanille préféré et 15 minutes plus tard, elle avait fini. Severus n'étant toujours pas sorti de sa chambre, elle alla rechercher dans la voiture le sac de victuailles qu'ils s'étaient procurés la veille et commença à préparer le repas de midi.

Severus fut réveillé par l'odeur de nourriture.

Merlin…Quelle heure était-il ?

Il regarda le soleil haut dans le ciel et fit un bon dans son lit. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas oublié de la sorte. Il s'était couché la veille et ne se rappelait pas quand il s'était endormi. Il devait vraiment être fatigué. Et en plus de cela, il n'était pas encore totalement en confiance avec la petite garce. Merlin, il s'attendait même à ce que des employés du ministère l'attendent de l'autre côté de la porte.

Après s'être rhabillé de manière décente, il sortit de sa chambre pour arriver dans le petit salon. La première chose qu'il vit, c'était que la pièce avait été nettoyée. Tout paraissait extrêmement propre. C'était donc ça qu'elle avait fabriqué hier après qu'il soit parti dans sa chambre ! Il jeta un œil par la porte entrebâillée de la cuisine et vit sa jeune captive devant la cuisinière. Elle préparait le repas et ça sentait diablement bon. Son estomac se mit à gargouiller mais il l'ignora. Il n'aimait pas que son corps réclame un repas préparé cette fille. Il détestait se sentir dépendant ou devoir remercier les gens. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit sa douche. Il s'habilla ensuite et rejoignit Hermione dans la cuisine.

Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, elle se retourna et le salua d'un air enjoué

- « Bonjour ! Bien dormi ? »

Il marmonna un semblant de réponse…En plus, elle se foutait de sa tête parce qu'il avait dormi tard. Il détestait l'impertinence de cette Gryffondor. Au moins, il n'y avait aucun employé du ministère dans les parages…

Remarquant ses cheveux mouillés, elle lui dit :

- « J'ai un sèche-cheveux moldu si vous voulez… Pas de magie …Il ne faut pas l'oublier »

- « Non merci. » répondit-il sèchement

Elle retourna à la cuisinière et revint un instant plus tard avec une assiette bien remplie. Pommes de terre, steak et épinards au beurre. Elle savait cuisiner…Ou alors était-ce parce qu'il était affamé ? En tout cas il aurait avalé l'assiette d'une traite si elle n'avait pas été là. Il se retint donc et ils mangèrent en silence.

Après le repas, elle demanda :

- « Vous avez aimé ? »

Elle vit qu'il n'avait aucune envie de répondre.

- « J'espère…Il n'y avait pas grand choix dans ce magasin et je n'ai pas su prendre grand-chose d'autre…Il nous faudra encore manger ça quelques fois. »

Il ne dit rien et alla s'asseoir avec un livre dans le canapé pour le reste de l'après-midi.

Hermione lui demanda si elle pouvait nettoyer sa chambre. Il l'ignora royalement. Exaspérée, elle déclara :

- « Qui non dicunt, consentiunt » (1)

Il sourit (ou se payait-il sa tête…) à la locution latine et elle pénétra dans la chambre.

Elle ressortit une bonne demi-heure plus tard et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de son professeur (qui s'écarta un peu lorsqu'elle s'approcha).

Elle s'ennuyait déjà. Si seulement elle pouvait aller faire une promenade à cheval. Avec le sort d'entrave, c'était peine perdue, sauf s'il l'accompagnait. Et ça, il ne l'accepterait pas de sitôt. Elle soupira profondément, marquant ainsi son ennui. Il leva les yeux de son livre et s'y replongea aussitôt quand il sentit qu'elle avait l'intention d'entamer une conversation.

Hermione avait envie de parler à Rogue. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Elle voyait bien qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à bavarder (l'avait-il jamais été ?). Le faire ou ne pas le faire ?

Aller, elle allait oser.

- « Professeur ? »

et meeerrrde , pensa Rogue

Il leva les yeux de son livre à nouveau, l'air las.

- wouhou ! Il réagit

- « Que voulez-vous faire demain ? »

- « Si c'est pour me poser des questions aussi stupides que vous me détournez de mon livre, abstenez-vous ! », lui répondit-il calmement.

- « J'aimerais aller promener un peu », dit-elle, comme une gamine qui demande pour sortir

- « Hé bien rien ne vous en empêche…N'oubliez pas le rayon dans lequel le sort d'entrave vous maintient, c'est tout. »

Hermione préféra ne plus parler de la promenade. Elle se leva et alla mettre quelques rondins de bois dans l'âtre pour allumer un feu. Il faisait plutôt frisquet en cette fin de mois d'octobre. Elle s'assit sur la carpette devant l'âtre et regarda longuement danser les flammes. Severus lisait. La présence de la jeune l'importunait dans sa lecture. Après une heure, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir. Elle l'appela pour manger mais il ne se présenta à table que 15 minutes plus tard. La jeune femme avait réchauffé de la soupe en boîte et disposé quelques tartines et tranches de fromage sur la table. Il mangèrent à leur faim et retournèrent chacun dans leur chambre respective. Hermione se coucha directement. Elle ne s'était jamais autant ennuyée de sa vie. Finalement, la vie avec son professeur ne risquait pas d'être aussi trépidante qu'elle l'avait cru au départ.

oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les jours passèrent, puis un mois, puis deux. Décembre était arrivé et avec lui, ses épaisses couches de neiges. A force d'inspections forcées des pensées de la jeune fille, Severus avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle n'avait aucune mauvaise intention envers lui. Ils avaient été chercher deux chevaux chez la vieille dame le mois précédent. Il fallait bien faire tenir debout cette histoire d'hippothérapie. Et en vérité, les animaux permettait à Hermione de s'occuper autrement qu'en nettoyant, cuisinant ou lisant des bouquins. Severus partait souvent sans dire où il allait. La seule chose qu'il signalait à Hermione, c'était qu'il allait fixer temporairement le sort d'entrave au centre de la ferme afin qu'elle ne lui fausse pas compagnie. Cette manipulation ne requérait qu'une très faible énergie magique et aucun usage de la baguette. Il pouvait donc le faire à sa guise sans risquer d'être repéré. Car ils évitaient à tout pris d'utiliser la magie. Ils auraient été détectés directement par le Ministère. C'est donc sans baguette et en parfaits moldus qu'ils vivaient depuis quelques semaines.

Hermione avait l'impression de s'être, en deux mois, transformée en femme au foyer d'un homme particulièrement distant et acariâtre. Elle préparait les repas, faisait le ménage, la lessive (excepté des caleçons de Severus…Elle avait découvert à son insu que c'était les seuls linges dont il s'occupait tout seul. Au moins, elle était rassurée. Au début, elle avait cru qu'il n'en changeait jamais). Rogue lui parlait un peu plus qu'au début…Elle essayait de ne plus prendre la mouche quand il l'ignorait ou lui balançait des sarcasmes. Elle essayait de lui sourire, de plaisanter, d'être de bonne humeur dans toutes les situations. Elle voyait bien que la captivité le rongeait. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser enfermer…Un peu comme Sirius. Elle avait vu son moral remonter en flèche quand il avait commencé à sortir la nuit. Des missions, lui disait-il. Elle trouvait ça dangereux. Il était recherché et un Auror n'aurait pas hésité à le tuer. Elle le lui disait à chaque fois qu'il sortait. Il se contentait de hausser les épaules et de disparaître en claquant la porte. Il revenait au petit matin, l'air fatigué mais heureux d'être sorti. Il y avait souvent des taches de sang sur ses vêtements quand elle les lavait. Elle essayait de ne pas y faire attention mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter. A qui appartenait ce sang ? A ses amis ? A Harry ou Ron ? A sa famille ? Etait-il heureux de tuer ? Ou simplement de se changer les idées au dehors ? Et s'il était réellement un mangemort, un tueur ? Parfois, elle aurait tout donné pour être aussi doué que lui en légilimencie et pouvoir connaître ses intentions d'un simple regard.

Elle décida de se donner un nouveau défi. Elle n'arrivait peut-être pas encore à percer son mystère concernant Dumbledore, mais elle allait tout faire pour qu'il n'aspire plus à sortir…Elle savait que ça n'allait pas être facile, mais elle se devait d'essayer.

oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un matin, il venait de rentrer de mission et paraissait de bonne humeur, elle décida de le dérider un peu. Elle lui demanda de venir chercher la caisse de provisions (qu'elle avait été acheter chez la vieille Jane) dans le coffre de la voiture, prétextant qu'elle était trop lourde. Il y alla sans broncher (oui, cela lui arrivait de temps en temps). Une fois qu'elle fut dehors, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la voiture : il reçut une énorme boule de neige sur le crâne.

Vexé et étonné à la fois, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la jeune fille était déjà partie se réfugier derrière une vieille machine agricole. Elle pensait qu'il allait vouloir se venger, mais il n'en fit rien. D'une voix extrêmement calme, il dit :

- « Vous avez passé l'âge, Granger »

Sur quoi il se dirigea vers la voiture et en sortit les provisions. C'est ce moment qu'Hermione choisit pour balancer sa seconde boule de neige. Il la reçu en plein visage et sembla soudain virer au rouge.

Severus déposa la caisse pour essuyer son visage.

- « GRANGER ! Cessez vos enfantillages ! »

Il reprit la caisse et rentra dans la maison pour la ranger. Il se sécha les cheveux avec une serviette et s'assit dans le canapé pour lire un peu. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était la détermination de la jeune étudiante. Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, il sentit une main glisser quelque chose de glacé dans sa nuque. Il fit un bond et se retourna pour voir Granger disparaître à nouveau au dehors.

La garce ! Elle allait lui payer ça. Qu'avait-elle donc en tête pour s'amuser à de pareilles conneries ?

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et essaya d'extraire ce qui restait de la boule de neige qui avait fondu dans son dos.

Les jours qui suivirent, Severus maudit encore la météo et cette neige persistante. Il fut encore la victime de quelques boules de neige égarées et commençait sérieusement à avoir des envies de meurtre à l'égard d'Hermione.

Alors qu'un soir il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour changer son pull (qui avait à nouveau été trempé par la neige), une brillante idée traversa son esprit. Comme ça elle voulait s'amuser…Et bien elle allait être servie. Un sourire machiavélique sur le visage, il s'assit dans le canapé et attendit que la jeune fille revienne à l'intérieur. Elle rentra et pour une fois, elle semblait être calmée et n'avait aucune boule glacée en main. Quand elle le croisa dans le salon, elle lui fit la grimace.

- « Vous ne savez pas vous amuser », lança-t-elle, l'air déçu.

Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Quand il entendit l'eau couler, il se dirigea dehors et rempli un seau de neige à ras bord. Il revint avec à l'intérieur de la ferme, ouvrit doucement la porte de la salle de bain (depuis le temps, elle avait perdu l'habitude de la bloquer avec le petit meuble) et pénétra dans la pièce. Hermione ne pouvait pas le voir, le rideau de douche étant tiré au dessus de la baignoire. Il estima d'après son ombre l'endroit où elle se trouvait assise dans la baignoire, se plaça sur la pointe des pieds et balança le contenu du seau par-dessus le rideau.

La réaction fut immédiate et il sortit en quatrième vitesse de la salle de bain avant qu'elle arrache le rideau de douche en hurlant. Une fois l'effet de surprise passé, elle s'enroula négligemment dans sa serviette et sortit comme une furie de la salle de bain. Il était tranquillement assis dans le canapé quand elle déboucha dans le salon. Elle hurlait et il ne comprenait que quelques mots par ci, par là.

- « ---FOU--- HYPOTHERMIE AUCUNE MESURE!EXAGERE »

Severus souriait de satisfaction. Il l'avait eue à son propre piège. Elle allait sans doute le laisser en paix pour un certain temps.

Hermione vit alors une chose étonnante, une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vue avant. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle resté bouche bée, ses cris ayant été avortés par le choc de cette vision inhabituelle. Severus souriait. D'accord, il se moquait d'elle, mais il souriait. Elle avait réussi à le dérider un peu. Sa voix redevint alors douce et calme.

- « OK OK vous m'avez bien eue sur ce coup là, je l'avoue », dit-elle en riant d'elle-même.

Soudain Severus ne souriait plus. Il rougissait. Il détournait les yeux. Que se passait-il donc ?

- « GRANGER ! Un peu de décence !», souffla-t-il exaspéré en regardant ailleurs.

Hermione baissa le regard et remarqua que la serviette négligemment jetée sur elle ne recouvrait plus qu'un seul de ses seins. Gênée, elle ramena la serviette sur sa poitrine et courut précipitamment jusqu'à la salle de bain. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit parvenue à gâcher cet éphémère moment de victoire sur l'acariâtreté de Severus Rogue ?

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en reparlèrent par la suite. Ils ne firent plus de bataille de neige pendant un certain temps…

* * *

_Bon je continue ? bisous_

_Une ptite review? Non? Vous êtes sûrs? C'est vrai, j'ai BEAUCOUP de retard, je ne la mérite pas...snif snif..._

(1) du latin : « Ceux qui ne disent rien, consentent »


End file.
